I'm gonna be bad for you,tonight
by Toxic.Girl88
Summary: Title credit by Bad Enough For You - All Time Low.  An All Time Low fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, these summer holidays are so boring, and I had the idea to start another fan fiction. I don't know where I'll go but meanwhile, here is the beginning. And sorry if there will be some misspelling.**

**Sadly, I do not own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story.**

Everyone saw her like the bad girl, the girl that every parent warned their daughters about. She drank, smoked some pots, and played guitar in a band composed of boys only, who were her best friends. Occasionally she was a stripper in the club near her home, but she worked there as a waitress.

She had red flames hair, bright green eyes, a lot of piercing, all her ears, and central labret, two on her nose, one for each side, her tongue, and also her left nipple. Then she had some tattoo, in memory of her dead parents, and for her passion for music.

Jamie, this was her name, was grow up with her grandmother, who loves her, and Jamie was really close to her. Now that she was almost 23, and saved a lot of money, Jamie went to live with Andrew, by far her best friend.

She wasn't a bad girl; it was only her way to see the life.

- Jamie! - Andrew yelled from the kitchen. - Breakfast is ready!-

Jamie grunted something incomprehensible; she rubbed her eyes, and the black of her make up was on her hands.

She got out of bed and, staggering, went to the bathroom to wash her hands. Then she checked to wear at least panties and a T-shirt and joined Andrew in the kitchen.  
>Andrew was like a big brother, the good one, which kept her under control when she exaggerated, or stop her just in time to do some bullshit, and very often they were friends with benefits.<br>- Hello! - Andrew, as usual, planted a kiss on the lips.  
>- Hello. - She said listlessly.<br>- Did you work until late?-  
>- Pshh you. A client wanted me to make him a blowjob in the car, and would give me money. But I am not a whore! I do not take money and do not do these things. - Jamie stopped and laughed. - That isn't without at least knowing his name! -<br>Andrew laughed and patted her on the butt.  
>- I don't understand why you continue to do this work! – Andrew said as he gave her the plate with two pancakes.<br>- They pay me a lot of money and I don't work so much! - Jamie replied uncaring.

She finished to eat her breakfast and drank a glass of orange juice.  
>- Do you take me to shopping, honey? – Jamie asked to Andrew blinking.<p>

- Ok. - He sighed. He knew Jamie spent hours in some underwear shop. She loved underwear, and bought a lot of them.

When Jamie was ready, they got on Andrew's car and he drove them to the mall. Before going shopping, they stopped to Starbucks. They ordered Caramel Frappuccino for two, and waited for their drinks, when someone yelled Andrew's name.

Andrew and Jamie turned their heads to see a boy standing behind them.

- Oh my god, Alex! - The two boys started to talk.

- Well, You are back from tour! How was it? - Andrew asked to the boy.

- Hell yeah! We are back two days ago, it was amazing. This was our second time in Europe, with Blink 182. I can't describe it! -

Then, this boy, watched to Jamie, who was sipping her drink, then looked back at Andrew.

- Is she your new girlfriend? Congratulations! - Alex said.

Jamie glared at him.

- Oh no, she is my best friend Jamie. Jamie this is Alex. Do you remember, my ex neighbour? - Andrew said.

Alex opened wide his eyes. The last time he saw her, she was 12 years old. She was growing up really well, Alex thought.

- Oh yeah. I remember. Nice to meet you, Alex. - She said. Alex shook her hand.

- So what are you up to do? - Alex said to them.

- Oh well I took her here to some shopping. Do you wanna come with us? -

- If you think this is not a problem for her, then yes!- Alex said looking at Jamie. - I gotta wait for my friends but they are late. -

They started walk to some shop, when Jamie stopped at a lingerie shop.

- I need to go here! - She said happy.

- Well go. You know, after you gotta show me how they fit on you! - Andrew said and she stuck her tongue out.

Alex watched at them. - You are really cool together! - He said.

- I love her, but as a brother. She's hot yeah, but it's not the kind of girl that I need. She's too crazy, I don't like the type of life she lives, but even if I warn her, she doesn't listen to me. - Andrew said with a sad smile.

Alex patted his shoulder, and after Jamie came back with a bag full.

- I gotta show you what I bought Andrew! - Jamie said, while Alex was glaring at her.

- What, Alex? Do you wanna see it too? - Jamie said joking.

- Well, if you want to! -

Jamie smiled. She remembered Alex, when she used to hang at Andrew's home. Alex was older than her by a year, but they weren't friends. Then Andrew and his parents moved, but the two boys stayed in touch. Jamie knew something about Alex and his band, but she didn't listen to them.

Jamie, Andrew and Alex spent almost all the morning at the mall, when Alex received a call from his friends who had finally arrived.

- Well it was nice to see you guys. I hope to see you soon.-

Alex greeted them, and then he went to join his friends.

**I hope you like that and ****and if you want, REVIEW! ****J**

**Love xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that my faithful girl is reading this new story. Thaml ypu very much!**

**This is the new chapter.**

JAMIE POV.

I remember Alex; he was already cute when we were twelve o something like that, and he is still really cute.  
>I didn't talk too much with people I didn't know well, even if Andrew and Alex they were talking about music. Alex was the guitarist and the lead singer of All Time Low; they were becoming pretty big in US and now even in the rest of the world. This is the biggest dream for guys who started their career in some basement. And I envied him a little bit.<br>When Alex left, Andrew and I came back to our house.  
>- I gotta go work at 10pm Andrew! Pshhhh. - I said annoyed. -My boss, Josh, called me to say that I gotta substitute some stripper tonight. -<br>Andrew smiled.  
>- Maybe you can wear something new. I could come to see you tonight. -<br>- You know, I don't want you to see me when I perform. -  
>Somehow, I was ashamed that Andrew saw me like THAT.<br>- You don't need to feel ashamed, babe. - He said softly.  
>- I know, but... I don't want you to see me while I act like a whore. - I said looking outside the car's window.<br>- You are not a whore Jamie. It's just a work to make some money. -  
>I smiled. Andrew was the best friend who everyone should have.<br>- However, I was so happy to have met Alex today. - Andrew said parking the car. - You should listen to them. -  
>I nodded and then we entered in the house.<br>Chester, my German shepherd, jumped on me and licked my cheek. I smiled and played a little with him.  
>Andrew and I cooked the lunch and then we watched some films, when Andrew's telephone started to ring.<br>I wasn't paying attention at his conversation, and when he hung up he told me it was Alex.  
>- They want us to hang with him and his band. - He said to me.<br>- I gotta work honey. - I answered.  
>- Oh shit. Look they come over at 9, so you'll meet them at least. -<br>I smiled to him and turned back to watch the movie.  
>Then I think I fell asleep on the couch, because Andrew woke me up around 7 pm.<br>I took a shower, while he was getting ready to go out with Alex and his mates.  
>I wasn't in the mood to go to work tonight. Sincerely, I'd rather to go out with Andrew and all the crew. But I can't lose my job.<br>After almost an hour to do my hair, I was ready.  
>When I stepped in the living room, I felt I don't know how many pairs of eyes on me. Alex and his friends were arrived.<br>- Hello there. - I said quiet.  
>- Hey! - Alex greeted back, and then he introduced me to his friends.<br>Jack, Zack and Rian. Ok, I gotta say it, they all were really cute!  
>- I'm sorry you gotta go to work. - Andrew said hugging me.<br>- Also I am. I hope to see you all again guys. - I greeted them and kissed Andrew on the lips.  
>- Oh Andrew, can you pick me up tonight?-<br>- Yeah, sure babe. See ya later. -  
>I waved to everyone, feeling their eyes on my ass, and I chuckled before going out.<br>When I arrived at the club, I went straight to the dressing room and changed my clothes.  
>I always take off my necklace and my ring, since they had been given by my parents.<br>I didn't care about my outfit. I loved corsets, fishnets and high-heeled and I did not care what people who came to the club thought about me. They didn't know me. They only saw a doll with a slut outfit, nice body, big boobs and great ass. I was more than a cute body. I had a brain.  
>It was time for my performance. I went on the stage, dancing sensually, and did my usual stuff, when I saw Alex and the rest of his friends stared at me with mouth wide open. Andrew was with them, with an expression of apology.<p>

**Hope you like it.**

**Love xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the new chapter! I warn you that there is sexual content.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sadly, I do not own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story.**

**- ALEX POV –**

I saw her dancing almost naked, sensually around the pole, rubbing herself against it.

I looked at Andrew with my mouth open, he replied with a small smile. Jack was under the stage, excited as ever looking at Jamie dreamy and Rian and Zack tried to be as relaxed as possible.

- Jamie isn't very proud of his work. - Andrew told us.

- But she does it very well! - Jack replied excitedly.

I glanced to the stage, I saw her pick up the few clothes she had and that were now on the ground and disappearing behind the scenes.

I wanted her. I wanted to touch her, undress her; in my bed, in her, in my car. Everywhere. I wanted her.

- I'll see if she is ready then we can go on. - Andrew said, but I stopped him.

- I'll go, I go to the bathroom and I'm going to call her. - I reassured him.

Andrew nodded and went towards the exit with the boys, while I pretended to go to the bathroom, but instead I walked to the dressing rooms.

There was a pretty girl; I was watching her with a smile. I asked if she knew where Jamie was and she pointed to a door. I thanked her and she walked away to the stage.

I knocked lightly on the door, and without even waiting for an answer, I opened the door.

Jamie had her back to the door; she was hooking her bra, and didn't notice my presence.

I laid my hands on her, and gave them moved. She jumped out scared, before turning.

- Alex. – She breathed. - You scared me.-

I sneered and pulled on her chin with one hand. I looked into her eyes and began to kiss her throat to the neck. She let out a groan.

Without ever taking my mouth from her neck, I knocked off her bra on the floor. I touched her breasts; I felt her nipple piercing under my fingers and smiled, biting her neck. She turned towards me, putting her arms around my neck and pushing me until we reached the wall. I changed positions; she was now with her backs to the wall.

I kissed her from the neck to the belly button, coming to the edge of his shorts. She unbuttoned them and let them fall to the ground. Now she was there, leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and wearing nothing but a thong. I lowered the thong and kissed her thighs, moving closer and closer to her pussy. She moaned and groaned incessantly, and with her hands she played with my hair. I got up and she quickly removed my shirt and I pulled down my jeans. She laughed satisfied when she saw the boner in my boxers. She knelt between my legs and gave me the most exciting blowjob of my life.

- Oh my god, Jamie. - I said, panting, holding her head.

She finished her work and stood up, I froze her against the wall and took a leg holding it against me, and with a single shot I slip inside her.

While I was pushing hard into her, she sucked on my neck, and vice versa. I kissed her lips for a long time, they tasted like chocolate, and my thrusts became slower and slower.

- I am close. - I sighed heavily.

- Me too! - She said breathlessly.

- Are you on the pill? - I asked continue to push. She nodded; a few more thrusts and I came inside her moaning like never before.

She put her hands on my shoulders, and stood.

- Oh my god. - She sighed, sitting on the ground. I sat down beside her and hugged her.

- I didn't have a sex session so satisfying for a long time. - She said, smiling.

- The boys are waiting for us outside, we must go. - I said, getting up.

I was not the talkative type after a random sex, maybe because I did not know what to say. Maybe I should not do what I did. Only after I thought about my girlfriend, Lisa, but she would never become aware of what happened.

I looked to Jamie while she dressed; she was really beautiful; I'd fuck her again at that time.

- Shall we go? - She told me while I was still staring. I dressed quickly and walked out of the dressing room.

- You have arrived! - Jack told us impatiently.

I was almost afraid of what Jamie could reply.

- Excuse me, my fault. I stopped to talk to a girl and then with the boss and Alex waited for me.-

Jack smiled languidly, his usual horny smile when he wanted to get some girl.

- So you're forgiven! - Jack said, and Jamie smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek, before joining Andrew and jump on his shoulders.

We got to our cars, so it was time to say goodbye.

I greeted Andrew first, then Jamie; she hugged me and thanked me for the hot night.

I had never known a girl like that, which understand that it was only one casual fuck; or maybe not.

**Reviews please **

**Love xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go with another chapter, and there is sexual content here too.**

**(Oh, I will continue to upload my other story!)**

**I do not own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story.**

- **JAMIE POV -**

Alex and I had an interesting sex session. I enjoyed it a lot and hope we'll do it again. The guys were a bit shocked about my job, except Alex of course, and Jack. This last one was all over me all the time we met, trying to get in my pants.  
>However, I knew have sex with Alex was wrong; Andrew told me he had a girlfriend, and they were pretty much serious, but no one knew about our little "affair", not even Andrew, and he said to me to stay away from Alex, because he was a player with the girls.<br>I didn't see the guys for a while, I was busy with a photo shoots; I was a model in my spare time, and I had band practice, and all the night I worked at the club.  
>It was a Sunday night, it was late, and I was serving some drinks to people who were doing appreciations about my body.<br>When I came back to the counter, I saw Alex, sitting on a stool.  
>- Hey! - I said grinning. Alex hugged me.<br>- What do you want? - I asked him. - For you, everything is free! -  
>He laughed. - I want a beer and... YOU! - He said whispering.<br>I loved that there wasn't awkwardness between us.  
>- You can have the beer right now. - I said giving him an Heineken.<br>- And what can I do to have you? - He said chuckling.  
>- You gotta wait mmm - I looked at the clock. - You gotta wait about 15 minutes! - I winked to him and he smiled.<br>I finished cleaning some tables, and I went to the dressing room to change, but I didn't change my clothes, I put on a mini skirt and a hoodie.  
>- We can go now. - I said approaching to him.<br>- Oh my god Jam. - Alex said to me. - You make me hard just looking at you. - He said serious.  
>I smirked and patted his ass.<br>- What does your girlfriend think about...about that? - I asked getting on his car on the passenger side. He jumped on and stretched out my seat.  
>- Fuck my girlfriend. - He said looking in my eyes. - Even when she gave me a blowjob I think about you. Your mouth, your lips, your body. -<br>I dragged him on top of me and kissed him hard on the lips.  
>- You make me horny, Alex. -<br>He looked at me with eyes full of lust. - I make you wet. -He smirked while he took off my skirt and my pants at the same time.  
>He pushed his dick inside me without said a word, and it felt so good.<br>- You know - he said panting. - Everyone would fuck you.-  
>I laughed and started to suck on his neck, leaving a little red mark. Alex smiled evilly and did the same on my neck.<br>- Oh Alex - I said gasping.  
>- Repeat my name babe - He said to me.<br>- Alexx c'mon ... I 'm so close - I said. He pushed hard. We both moaned and came. I smiled trying to catch my breath; we just had sex in his car, in a parking lot.  
>- You are so good Jamie. - Alex said still panting.<br>- I know babe! - I answered chuckling. He kissed me again and then gave me back my clothes. He buttoned his jeans and the belt.  
>- Oh fuck. - He said looking at his neck in the little mirror. - Lisa will see it! - I laughed. - Oh fuck her! -<br>He was again on top on me; we had an intense make out session.  
>- Do you need to go home? -<br>- Yeah, Andrew will wait for me. -  
>- Do you two... do you have sex with him? - He asked.<br>Since I have had sex with Alex, I didn't fuck with Andrew.  
>- We don't do anything since that night, Alex. - I said to him. He smiled and stroked my cheek.<br>He started the car and drove me home, who was just 5 minutes away from the club.  
>- Well, thanks for everything. - I said grinning.<br>- Oh, thank you to you babe. - He hugged me. - See you soon.-  
>I smiled to him and got off the car. When I opened the door, Andrew was in the living room with his... with his ex girlfriend. They didn't see me; I went quickly in my room and closed the door. I hate that girl. Or maybe I was a bit jealous.<p>

**Do you like it? LOL**

**Reviews, please.**

**Love xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go with another chapter. Sorry for the delay and I hope you like that :D

I was spending all the free time with Alex, when he wasn't with his girlfriend or with the band. None suspected anything; Andrew thought that yeah I was with someone, but he didn't think it could be Alex.  
>Even Alex' s friends weren't unaware of this. We were really good to sneak around. Well, I was doing like this almost everytime I was with someone. It was more exciting. Alex lived with Rian, but everytime I was at his place it was late night so Rian was sleeping or he was out of town to visit his girlfriend.<br>It was an monday evening, and I was at Alex's home as usual, and Rian wasn't home for some days. Lisa, Alex's girlfriend was hanging out with her friends, so I was with him. We were making out on the couch when we fell on the floor. We laughed but things were getting hotter. As usual. We started undress each other, he took off oll my clothes but not the OTK socks. He smirked at me, I kissed him hard. Og god, he things he could do with his fingers! Not to say with his mouth!  
>We were totally naked, and Alex stood up, picked me up and carried me to the table. I smirked and he kissed me greedily. He was between my legs, working in me with his fingers and suddenly he thrusted his dick inside me. I groaned and he pushed me toward him with every thrust, when the front door opened.<br>Jack appeared in front of us with a weird look on his face.  
>- I ... I'm... - He started stammering.<br>- Oh fuck. - Alex said. Alex went to take our clothes, and then he give mine and I started dress, with Jack looking at me. But I was accustomed to men who watching me undress, but never dressed.  
>- have you finish? - I asked to Jack, when Alex came back to us.<br>- Listen Jack.. - Alex started to say, but he didn't know what to say.  
>- I imagined what was going on between you two! - Jack said with a disappointed tone of voice. - It's not your bussiness. - I said to him.<br>He wanted to say something but bit his lips.  
>- Alex you are cheating on Lisa. How dare you? -<br>- I know right?- Alex said. - It's just... I love have sex with Jamie. You shold try. - He said joking.  
>I glared at him.<br>- It's not time for joking, Alex. - Jack said serious.  
>- But you... - but Jack cut him off. - Shut up Alex! - Jack yelled. - You two need to stop this. -<br>- Yeah yeah I know. - I said. It was obvious that sooner or later someone would have discovered.  
>- Good. - Jack looked at me.<br>- I'll take a shower. Jamie do whatever you want. You too Jack. - Alex winked at him. Jack seemed pissed off.  
>I sat on the table crossing my legs and smirked at Jack. He was trying to not look at me. But he failed.<br>I got off the table and approached him. - So? - I asked artfully, putting my right hand on his lap.  
>- So what? - He answered removing my hand. I looked at Jack in the eyes but he turned his head looking away.<br>Ok, Jack didn't like me. I was accustomed to all the guys who wanted to get in my pants, but Jack wouldn't. And, frankly, it offended me.  
>I looked for the last time at him. Why he didn't want me?<p>

Later, I'll upload my other story.  
>Reviews please :)<br>LOVE XX 


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go with another chapter. Hope you like that!

Even if we had been discovered by Jack, Alex and I continued to have sex occasionally. At my house when Andrew was at work, in the car, at Alex's place. Wherever.  
>One night, Alex and I were naked on my bed, chatting, Andrew was at the home of his girlfriend.<br>- Alex ... why Jack does not like me? - I asked him curiously.  
>I could not get out of my head that he had refused me. The first day, after they had seen me working at the club, Jack acted as if he wanted to sleep with me. And it flattered me, and then since he discovered the secret affair with Alex, he didn't look at me.<br>Alex looked at me. - He likes you. What the hell Jamie, who doesn' t like you? Only he does not admit the betrayals. -  
>- Well, so he hates me. -<br>- Oh come on! - Alex kissed me. And we had sex again.

In the past I only had a serious relationship, as it may seem strange, with another musician.  
>Max Green and I met to a party after a concert of his band, Escape the Fate, at the club where I work since I was 20.<br>He was drunk, also I, and we ended up at my house . We continued to keep in touch via email and skype, until he invited me to his home in Las Vegas. I went with Andrew and his girlfriend, and it was there that he asked me to be his girlfriend. I went on tour with them, and in the beginning everything was perfect. I was fine with him, we had fun, then I loved their songs, they were my favorite band, but hen things got worse. Drugs, too much alcohol. And even if I liked to drink, there was a limit to everything. I tried to talk to him, he was sick, needed help. And after various insults, he left be. He didn't want any help. He called me to apologize the next day, when I was at the airport to come back home; he still wanted me to be his girlfriend, who was under drugs when I had left, I told him I would come back with him only if he would cure himself, but he wouldn't. We remained friends, sometimes we still chat on skype; but I missed having someone to hang out like I did with him.  
>Max and I were together almost a year, I told him my first " I love you" believing, and when he had broken my heart, I had begun to act like this. Sleep with anyone, with friends' boyfriends, drinking, smoking weed sometimes.<br>It was late afternoon, and finally I decided to tidy up my room. I found old photos, with my ex best friend, before I had sex with her ?boyfriend, my parents, and even with the photo with Max. I put that photo in a frame; before things go wrong, I was one of the most beautiful periods of my life.  
>That night, I went to work at the club as always, Alex did not show up for a couple of nights, he just wrote me a text saying that Lisa would remain iwith him at home and he could not wait to see me again. I smiled putting the phone in the pocket of my skirt, looking for the key in my bag, when it began to play.<br>The number was unknown.  
>- Hello? -<br>- Jam Hey, it's me. Max - My heart skipped a beat. I stopped to look for keys and sat on the step in front of the door.  
>- Max, uhh Hey .-<br>- Hi baby. I was hoping this was still your number so I tried to call you. - He paused. I was still shaken.  
>- Jamie, in 3 days we'll play in your city, I wanted to ask if you'll to come and see us. Obviously I put your name on the list, and even your friends. - He sighed. - I'd love so much to see you. -<br>I swallowed. And my hands trembled.  
>- For me it's ok. -<br>- Really? - He asked happily. - I thought you would say no .-  
>In the end I loved him. It was still a friend.<br>- How many friends are with you? -  
>I thought and I counted Andrew and his girlfriend, Alex, his girlfriend, Jack, Rian and Zack.<br>- Eight. But I do not know if we will be all. -  
>- I'll put you on the list, plus 8 friends. - He paused.- I can not wait 'time to see Jamie.-<br>- Me too Max - I sighed. - Good night-  
>I smiled slightly, I found the keys and went to sleep immediately. It was one of the first night I was alone, there wasn't Andrew in the house, I was not with Alex, I was no longer used to be alone. I looked at the photo with Max and smiles. Maybe I should tried more to "save him".<br>Andrew came home the next morning, I was cleaning house.  
>- What are you doing? Usually before noon, you are never awake .- Andrew asked me in amazement.<br>- I overslept. -  
>- Were you alone? - I nodded. I needed a hug.<br>- How are you, Jamie? - He asked me serious.  
>- Max called me yesterday - I said, sitting on the kitchen counter and I told him everything.<br>- I think you two come back together. - He said sarcastically. Andrew was no longer who I knew, my best friend. That bitch of his girlfriend was changing him, again.  
>- You will be at the concert? -<br>- You said that in two days .. I'm sorry but I have to take out to dinner Camille. -  
>I felt alone. I need my best friend, but maybe I deserved it.<br>I ran to my room, turned on the stereo at full volume; in the stereo there was a A Day to Remember' s album, I sang with all the breath I had. Shortly after my phone started ringing. I smiled, it was Alex.  
>- Hey, honey. - His voice made ?me smile. When he wanted, he was very sweet.<br>- Hello. - I said relaxed.  
>- How are you? -<br>- I've been better. And you? -  
>- I missed your voice. Lisa is in the shower, it will take a while. - I could hear that he was smirking.<br>- No phone sex! - I said, laughing.  
>- You ruined my fun! - He said, laughing too. - See you tonight? -<br>- I'd like. -  
>- What do you have? - he asked with concern. - It's not that we have sex, I don't care about you! - His words made ?me smile.<br>- Maybe you're the only one who wants to listen to me. -  
>- And Andrew? -<br>- It too busy with his girlfriend to think about a capricious like me. -  
>- Let's go have a coffee. I promise I will not touch you, I'll make you smile.-<br>- What will you say to Lisa? -  
>- A friend needs me, none of her business. -<br>I smiled happily.  
>- Maybe I'm not going to tell you anymore, but I love you. You're a great friend. -<br>- I love you too, sweetheart. See you at Starbucks next to the club in 15 minutes? -  
>- Perfect. And thank you very much. -<br>I closed the call with a smile, got dressed, put on my make up on and left the house without say a word to Andrew.

Comments and love xx 


	7. Chapter 7

Alex and I met shortly after.  
>- Hey. - He hugged me tight, I breathed his sweet fragrance. I missed his touch.<br>I smiled as he held me open the door and we went to order our drinks. He wanted to pay all and after took our coffee, we found a table where to sit.  
>-So, do you want to tell me what's wrong? - Alex said, sipping his coffee. - I've never seen you so ... sad? -<br>I took a deep breath, and started tell him all the story.  
>- A few years ago I was with a boy. He was my only serious story, the only guy who made ?me believe that love exists. He was from Las Vegas, and play bass in Escape The Fate; we met at a party in the club where I work after a concert of his band. We kept in contact, then he asked me to go to him for a few days, everything was perfect, he asked me to be his girlfriend. - Alex had already widened his eyes when I told him that he was in Escape The Fate.<br>- Wait, you were Max Green' s girlfriend? - I nodded. - So that's why i thought I'd already seen you! You went to Warped tour with him and the band, right? We come from that year.  
>- And you remember me? - I smiled. - Well the fact is that ... Perhaps you know better than me what had happened. Alcohol, drugs ... I could not handle it. I told him that if he wanted me to stay with him he needed hem, that I would help him, but he refused. I left him immediately, took a taxi to the airport and went home. He wanted me to be his girlfriend but still ... I could not stay with him. In these years we talked, I know he's been in rehab. .. and even Andrew doesn't know that we met some times ago, and ... we slept together. And after a couple of months since we talked by email, last night he called me and asked if I wanted to go to her concert, I could bring who wanted with me... - I took a moment to breathe. - Please come with me? Even your girlfriend, Jack, Zack and Rian. I want to go there, see him, talk to him, but nothing more. -<br>Alex smiled at me and patted my cheek.  
>- Of course I will come. Jack also. Zack is in Cali and Rian is still with his girlfriend. - He paused. - Are you sure to bring Lisa too? - He asked.<br>- Hey, honey, I'm not jealous. - I joked. - But Jack will come even if he hates me? I don't wanna spend all the night with you and Lisa! -

That night comes early. Jack, Lisa and Alex would be there at 5pm. Andrew was ready to go out with his girlfriend. HE doesn't even bother to ask me how I felt.  
>[url=".comcgi/set?id=37085301&.locale=it"]I had already decided what clothes to wear,[/url] I sat on my bed in underwear to put the polish on my nails, when the door opened. I thought it was Andrew, I didn't turned to look. When someone cleared his throat.  
>- Fuck. - I looked scared at Jack who was leaning against the door frame. - What are you doing here? -<br>- I met Andrew who was going out and let me in, I came to pick you up, and we have to go get Alex and Lisa, you know ... - He paused while I blew on the nails to dry the polish. - Lisa doesn't know you fuck with her boyfriend. - I stared at him. - Oh, it's the truth. -  
>I did not answer and began to dress. Jack was leaning against the door looking at me.<br>- Did you like the show? - I asked him while I went to the bathroom to put on my makeup.  
>- Honestly, I prefer it when you take off the clothes. - he said, smirking.<br>I laughed, perhaps by the end of the night he won't hate me anymore.  
>I left the bathroom ready to go, and took the bag from my bed.<br>- I'm not used to seeing with all these clothes on. - He said, amused.  
>- Maybe, by the end of the nightm you can take me off something from me. - I smirked.<br>He laughed and after that I closed the door, he opened the car's door.  
>- For Lisa, you're my date tonight. Just to save Alex's ass. -<br>We arrived at ALex's place, and Jack blew the horn. Seconds later the couple came out. Lisa was a beautiful girl, I did not understand why Alex cheated on her with me.  
>Alex blowed a kiss while Lisa wasn't looking at him, and got into the car.<br>- Hey Jack. - Lisa said. - And are you Jamie? You are much prettier than what Alex told me! It's so nice to meet you. -  
>Jack hekd bacj a laugh, and I felt guilty. She was kind to me, while I was fucking her boyfriend. I took a breath and thanked her.<br>- My pleasure Lisa. - I looked at Alex through the mirror and then went back to look out.  
>While Jack drove, he put his hand on my thigh, stroking it.<br>I turned to look at him. - What are you doing? - I whispered being careful that Lisa did not hear me, but she was too busy singing the song that the radio was transmitting.  
>- I'm acting as if you were my date. - He smirked.<br>- Oh yeah? - I asked raising an eyebrow.  
>- Yeah baby. And also because I like to see Alex jealous. -<br>Jack glared at Alex with a smile in the mirror, Alex gave him the finger.  
>Shortly after we arrived at the venue, before parking I sent a text telling him that we had come to Max. Now I expected her to receive a call that arrived a few minutes later. And Jack held my hand.<p>

I hope there aren't errors! And that you like it.  
>Thank you very much.<br>Love xx 


	8. Chapter 8

I was a little nervous to see Max, but also happy. Alex had probably told to Lisa something about my story with Max, and she kept telling me that everything would be fine, and that they were there for me. It was then that I realized that the "relationship" between me and Alex could not go on. Lisa did not deserve it. But about this I would have occupied later.  
>Max was waiting for us out of the secondary door of the venue. When he saw me, smiled. Then I think he noticed that Jack was holding my hand.<br>- Jamie! - He said coming towards us. I let Jack's hand and ran to embrace him.  
>We remained in that position for more than a minute, before Jack coughed to get noticed.<br>- Hey guys! - Max greeted Jack and Alex. - It's from the Warped Tour since we've seen. -  
>Then Max introduced himself to Lisa before giving us the backstage pass. When we arrived aht the backstage, he introduced us to Craig, the new singer who had taken the place of Ronnie, who was now in jail. We talked a little together, and I hugged again Robert and Monte. They were my family during that month a few years ago.<br>Then Max asked me to go for a coffee.  
>- I missed you. - He said looking down.<br>- I missed you too, Max . You know you're one of the people I love the most. -  
>- Jamie I want you to be my girlfriend again. -<br>My heart sank. I could not stay with him. I loved him but I was already gone beyond.  
>I tried to say something, but I did not know what.<br>- I ... I do not know what to tell you. I love Max, but ... -  
>He smiled sadly.<br>- But now you're with Jack. -  
>I looked at him shocked.<br>- No no no no. We are just friends. -  
>- Hmm I wouldn't tell by the way you look. - Max laughed. And I followed suit.<br>- You'll still be my best friend? - I smiled and jumped on him. - Of course! -  
>We entered the small coffee shop and ordered our drinks.<br>- So, how is your life? - I asked sipping my coffee.  
>He told about the band, Ronnie, of rehab, some relationship that he had had, and I felt that he was doing better now.<br>- And your life? -  
>I told him a little of everything, which always worked in the same room that I was a model in his spare time, I had never had a steady boyfriend for more than a couple of nights, and my "relationship" with Alex.<br>- I mean, you fuck with Alex behind Lisa, come here with him and his girlfriend pretending to be Jack's date? - Max laughed loudly.  
>- Not funny. - I said, pretending to be angry .<br>- Are you are good at pretending that there is nothing between you two. -  
>-Jack is good to pretend to be really attracted to me. -<br>Max raised an eyebrow.  
>- Fake it, are you sure? -<br>I bit my lip. - How can I say ... I tried to make him understand that I could sleep with him the day he found about me and Alex in the kitchen naked ... but he refused me. -  
>Max smiled. - Maybe it's not just what he wants from you -<br>His response left me puzzled.

During the car ride back homeAlex wrote me several texts, from how he wanted to rip my clothes off, to what he wanted to do to me, while Lisa was sleeping with her head resting on his lap. I chuckled and put the phone back in the purse while Jack looked at me blankly.  
>When we came out of Alex's house, he greeted Jack first and then at me, giving me a quick peck on my lips.<br>Jack began to drive to take me home. It was quite late.  
>- What will you do now, wait on that Lisa is in a deep sleep to meet up and have sex? -<br>Honestly, his behavior began to annoy me. I understood that he didn't liked me as person, but why he continued to accuse me of something, where the main responsible was his best friend. I was a strong girl, yes, but I'd had enough. A tear fell from my eyes, but dried quickly.  
>Why he had to treat me like this? I did not answer, staring straight out the window. I do not even realized that we had arrived at my house.<br>- Jamie. - Jack's voice woke me from my thoughts. I looked at him and then out the window, took my bag and left the car without saying anything. I guess Jack was upset about that. But he reached me to the door.  
>- Jamie, wait. -<br>The keys, when you're looking for them, you don't find them.  
>- I'm sorry. - He whispered to me. I looked up and he was watching me. - I'm being very badly with you. Forgive me. -<br>- Jack, you're treating me like I was a whore. - I sat down on the steps of my house, and he sat next to me and hugged me.

Sorry for the shitty end.  
>And Thank you very much to Kelsey, I love you girl and your comments make me happy! <p>


	9. Chapter 9

And I did. I lifted my face, and I found myself too close to his lips; they almost invited me to do it. I kissed him. With all the passion that I could put on this. Without take off his lips from mine, he pulled me on his lap. I was straddling him, I rubbed myself on his legs. He was driving me crazy just making out. The skirt was rolled up to my waist, leaving me in a thong. His hands moved under my shirt. My body trembled at every touch. His lips began to move between my lips and neck; his hands took off my shirt, and he almost tore off my bra. He bit my lips, I continued to rub myself on him.  
>- Oh my god, Jack. - I moaned on his lips. I groaned again.<br>I opened my eyes, shocked. I had dreamed to have sex with Jack. I went to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water, and rubbed my eyes several times. Shortly after I received a text on my iPhone. My heart began to beat faster, and calmed down when I saw that the sender was Alex.  
>"Open the door, I'm out here for almost an hour," the text said. I picked up a sweatshirt, it was pretty cold that morning and went to open the door.<br>Alex does not even told me hello, and he pushed his tongue into my mouth and almost made me choke. He immediately took off my sweatshirt and threw it on the ground - Oh my god - he murmured before you pick me up and take me in my room.  
>- You made me cum 4 times. - He told me excited.<br>- It's not my fault! -  
>- It's because of your body. Of your mouth, your hands, your tits -<br>I put my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, but he sucked on my fingers.  
>- Come on, Alex! - I said a little annoyed. I was still thinking about my dream. I left Alex in my bed and went into the kitchen to drink water, when Jack's face appeared in front of me. And I did not know if I was dreaming or it was real. And poor me, it was true.<br>I was wearing my jacket, open, and panties. Oh well, he had already seen me naked.  
>- You should learn to shut the door. What if it had entered a killer? - I looked at him puzzled.<br>- What are you doing here? - I asked him.  
>- I tried to call Alex a dozen times, but he did not answer. I tried to call you. Same thing. -<br>I looked at my iPhone which I had left on the kitchen counter, 4 missed calls.  
>- Alex is in my bed. And ... I didn't give me way to ... say no. -<br>I do not know why I tried to apologize to him, but I wanted to do. He chuckled.  
>- Yeah, of course ... -<br>He passed by, accidentally brushing my hand. My heart skipped a beat. I saw him climb the stairs of my house, and I had even forgotten why I was in the kitchen. I stared at the stairs leaning on the kitchen counter.  
>Five minutes later, they were down, laughing. Alex was wearing only his boxers, and still had his bedsex hair.  
>- Lisa went to visit her aunt who is ill. I have 4 days of freedom. - He said, giving me a pat on the butt. I rolled my eyes to Jack.<br>I opened the fridge was empty. Andrew didn't come back home, he was always with his girlfriend.  
>- I have to go to the grocery store. - I said, annoyed.<br>- I have an 'idea. - Jack said. - We will spend these days together. And if I am with you two, maybe you do not end up having sex everywhere. - He said, smirking. And I do not know why, I blushed, while Alex laughed.  
>- If you say so! - Alex said with a laugh.<br>- I have to get dressed. - I announced.  
>- No! -Alex yelled clinging to my leg. Jack laughed, trying to remove the hands of Alex from my bare legs. At his touch, I had goose bumps, just like in my dream.<br>Without saying anything I went to my room to choose clothes and Alex also arrived shortly after ho dress, followed by Jack, who sat on my bed. I felt his eyes on me, but I tried not to think about it.  
>- Why are you always so sexy? - Alex asked me while I put the lipgloss on my lips. I laughed, did not even know what to say. - You do not know what I would do to those clothes you're wearing. - He continued, almost serious. Jack laughed. I shrugged, taking the car keys and my bag.<br>- Come on! -  
>I got in the driver's seat, Jack in the passenger seat, and Alex behind us.<br>- To avoid that Alex distract you while you're driving. - It was Jack's reason. But I remembered the night before, when Jack was driving and his hand was on my thigh. But I tried to take away that thought from my head.  
>- What do you want for dinner? - I asked the two boys as we walked to the supermarket.<br>- Italian Cuisine! - Jack yelled. My grandmother was Italian, and she taught me to cook some Italian specialties. I decided to make lasagna with eggplant. I bought everything I need, but I lost Alex and Jack.  
>I found them at the counter, with 3 cases of beer and several bottles of alcohol.<br>- What are you going to do? - I asked raising an eyebrow.  
>- Party Animal baby, at my house. - Alex told me charming.<p>I had fun writing this chapter. And I hope there are no errors.<br>Thank you very much once again Kelsey! [I think we could write something together ;)] 


	10. Chapter 10

- Jamie! - Alex yelled out of the car. - Get some clothes, and let's go. Come on! -  
>Obviously, Alex couldn' t wait for the night.<br>The two boys had stocks of alcohol for an arm of people, but, from what I understood, it was just the three of us.  
>I took a big bag and I put inside the sexiest clothes I had.<p>***<br>Loud music, glasses and bottles on every surface of the home, in Alex's room, bathroom, kitchen.  
>We were pretty wasted, Jack and Alex were not wearing anything except for their boxer, I still had some clothes on.<br>- Jamieeee! - Alex yelled laughing. - You could do a little show for us. And I could record with my camera! -  
>Alex, even though he was drunk, was serious enough.<br>I laughed, and began to rub myself against the chair that was in front of me,slowly, taking off my shirt. Jack stared at me, I placed myself in front of him, took his hands and put them on the elastic of my skirt. He continued to stare into my eyes as he slowly slid the skirt down my legs, stroking them. I took the bottle of vodka with mint that was beside him and took a big sip. As if I hadn't had enough already, while Alex continued to record.  
>Then, I lost my balance, I guess. I was lying on the floor, when everything around me started to spin. And I started to laugh. I had no clue about what had happen later.<br>I woke up because of the light that hit my eyes, even if I was afraid about open them. I took a deep breath and opened my left eye. I was on my left side, facing Alex's back. I heaved a sigh of relief; I was afraid about find that Jack and I did something... wrong. I was fully naked, Alex too. I smiled, searching for my clothes, or at least my underwear next to him. When I felt something touch my back. And then, I had the worst sensation. Slowly, I turned to my right; and I saw him. Jack, fully naked also him, who turned to his right side, with his eyes shut.  
>I put both my hands on my face and ... I was on the edge of bursting in laugh. Every kind of sensation was running in my head. But above all, all sorts of ideas about what might have happened last night.<br>I looked around the room. We were on the kitchen's floor, and our clothes and a lot of empty bottle were everywhere. There were also some bottle of spray cream on the floor. I opened wide my eyes. What the fuck we did last night? Well, I had some clue. I stood up, trying to not lose balance, and grabbed Jack's shirt, I guess, that was on the counter; I found my thong near the fridge, where there were also Jack's boxer and Alex's jeans. I shuddered at the thought.  
>My head was killing me. I looked for some aspirin, and accidentally I hit a bottle which it broke against the fridge.<br>Alex and Jack suddenly woke up. Alex groaned when he tried to stand up, Jack lay again on the floor.  
>- What the fuck happened last night? - Alex asked taking his head between the hands.<br>- I don't wanna know, I guess. - I replied softly.  
>- Why I am naked? - Jack asked to us. - Alex, why you are naked too? - He asked in shook.<br>- I dunno. - Alex turned to me. - Jamie, why you are "dressed"? - Alex asked to me putting his fingers in the air.  
>- When I woke up I was naked, too. - I said looking around the room, and then I gave to them their underwear.<br>- Oh my god. - Jack muttered. - Did we ...? ... No, oh my god. -  
>- Are you thinking that we did it? - Alex asked... happy. He was happy.<br>- I d-d-don' t know. - Jack stuttered. - Any of you, remember something? -  
>- I remember that I was.. dancing for both of you... and then it's a total blur. - I said, almost whispering.<br>- Yeah, it's the last thing I remember .. - Jack said.  
>Alex was thinking about something. - Guys, I had the camera! - He said looking for it. - Maybe I recorded something ... that could explain to us what happened. -<br>We found the camera on the chair in front of where we woken up this morning. My heart started to beat fast. I was afraid. The camera was turned off.  
>Alex grabbed it, and he was between Jack and I; he turned on the camera, and the red light signaled that the tape was finished.. He rewound the tape, when I had started to undress. I swallowed, and I was very nervous.<br>The three of us were staring at the little screen, and I couldn't belive to my eyes.  
>On the screen, I was on my knees giving head to Jack. I turned red, while Alex started to laugh. Jack was smirking. But it was nothing compares to what I saw later.<br>On the screen, Alex placed the camera in front of us and ... we fucking did it.  
>- Oh my god. - I whispered with no breath.<br>- We fucking had a threesome! - Alex yelled giving the high-five to Jack.  
>- The wildest one! - Jack added smirking.<p>

Hope you like it :P 


	11. Chapter 11

I took all my clothes scattered all over the kitchen floor and, without say a word, I went to Alex's room to take a shower and change.  
>- We can take a shower all together. - Jack said, smirking. I gave him the middle finger and closed the door in his face.<br>I leaned against the shower's wall, leaving the water flow on my bare body. I closed my eyes, and I thought back at what happened. I didn't know if I should cry or maybe laugh. I was kinda embarassed. Well, not so much. But I didn't want that they thought I was a whore. Even if Jack thought it. And I didn't know why I cared so much about his opinion about me.  
>I wrapped myself in a towel and went downstair, in the leaving room. I saw Jack and Alex staring at the tv screen with a grin on their faces. And on the screen there was THAT video. I sighed and they noticed me; Alex turned off the tv immediatly, looking at me apologizing.<br>- You should take off that towel. - Jack said to me. - We all see you naked already and.. I like it. - He said smirking.  
>I felt my eyes wet. He was making me nervous. I came back to Alex's room, changed rapidly, took all my stuff and I went away, ignoring Alex who was yelling my name.<br>I burst in tears as soon as I started my car. My vision blurred, I had to brake to avoid dab the car ahead. I wiped my eyes, and when I arrived at my place, I noticed Camille's car on the driveway. I wasn't in the mood to deal with the lovebirds.  
>I ran inside, yelled an "hello" when Andrew asked me to back downstair.<br>I snorted, and after putting my stuff in my room, I went down to them, ignoring my iPhone ringing.  
>- Hey. - I said to Andrew; Camille was wrapping all around him. She didn't said a word to me; she just was looking at me with a gring on her face.<br>- C'mon And, tell her. - She said happy. I looked at Andrew, frowning. Was she pregnant? Oh my god.  
>Andrew looked at me sadly, then gave a small smile to Camille.<br>- Camille and I ... - He moved his gaze from me. - Camille and I are moving in together. - I took a deep breath.  
>- Oh well, I'm happy for you two. - I said, calm.<br>- Tell her everything. - Camille said with her bitchy tone.  
>- We're looking for a new apartment, and ... I put on sale this one. -<br>I was furious.  
>- What the fuck you did? - I yelled. - Half of the apartment is mine, too. I paid it too. Don't you think you had to ask before you do this shit?-<br>- I wanted to, but you were never home! - He said back.  
>- You are always busy to fuck someone. - Camille said grinning.<br>She wanted to start a fight. I was the best in these.  
>- You, fucking bitch, you should shut the fuck up. Why you are back to Andrew? Where are all the fucking guys you fucked while you where whit him? - I yelled to her. - You are back to him only because you are all alone now; everyone knew you are the biggest whore, and you know that Andrew loves you. -<br>And then, it happened something that no one expected. Andrew slapped me on the cheek. Camille was with her mouth open. I touched my cheek, and ran in my room, mine not for long. I pulled out all my suitcases and started to fill them with ALL my stuff. In almost 3 hours I was done. I pulled all my stuff out and put then in my car. Andrew and Camille was staring at me.  
>- Where are you going? - Andrew asked me. I didn't answer.<br>- Call me when you'll sell the house. I want my money back. - I said leaning in my car. - And have a nice life, you and your little whore. -  
>- I'm sorry Jam. - He said, almost crying.<br>- Fuck off. ANd don't come to me when she'll leave you, again. - I closed the door, and started my car, with nowhere to go.

My phone rang for the thousandth time. I was now in some Starbucks downtown. I drove for 2 hours. I answered the phone.  
>- Jamie, oh my god, you finally answered. - Alex started to said. - Listen, I'm sorry for what happened. I'm so sorry, and Jack is a total asshole. -<br>But I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.  
>- Jamie, are you there? Are you listen to me? -<br>- No, sorry. - I blurted.  
>- Can we meet? Please Jamie. -<br>- Alex, listen. - Actually, I didn't want to tell him what happened, but I was alone now. I needed just some "friend". - Andrew pratically kicked me off our home. He told me he is looking for a new apartment with her bitch and put on sale ours home. I'm in my fucking car from hours, and I don't wanna listen to all your bullshit. - I cried out.  
>Alex remained silent.<br>- Where are you? - He asked. - You can stay at mine for a while Jam. You know I care about you. - He said sweetly. - And you know, I'm gonna kick Adrew's ass. How dare him. - He said, making me smile.  
>- I'm so sorry, Alex. -<br>- Come to my house. The guest room can be yours. And... you know ... - I know he was smirking.  
>- Take off from your mouth that grin! - I said, relaxing.<br>- Come here babe. Do you have all your stuff with you? -  
>- Yeah. - I paused. - Thank you very much Alex. -<br>- You're welcome babe. I'm waiting for you. -

This chapter is really boring. The next will be better! ;) 


	12. Chapter 12

It was the second night at Alex's place, needless to say what had happened the night before.  
>- Alex stop, please. - I said giggling, while he was kissing softly my left lobe.<br>- I'm sorry, I can't stop myself. - He said serious. I smiled. I hadn't never felt so "loved" by someone. And it was a nice feeling.  
>- What will we say to Lisa when she come back? - I asked.<br>- I don' t know. But she likes you. - He said grinning. - Maybe someday we could have a threesome, you, her and I. - He said bursting in laugh. I slapped him on the cheek.  
>- I don't wanna hear anything about what... what happened that fucking night. -<br>Think about that night of few days ago, made ?me nervous, but mostly it made me think about Jack. And I hated to think of him.  
>- Sorry babe. - He said kissing hard my lips.<p>Today Lisa should be back in Baltimore. And I was feeling guilty. I liked that girl, maybe she could be my only girl friend, and I was having sex with her boyfriend. I should stop to sleep with Alex. But everytime I started the topic, it finished with Alex that didn't listen to me and tried to get in my pants again.<br>I was making the breakfast for Rian (who still didn't know about our affair), Alex and me and I decided that was time to speak with Alex.  
>I waited untill Rian finished his breakfast and went to take a shower to talk to Alex.<br>- Hey. - I said approaching to him.  
>- Hey. - He said back, hugging and kissing softly my neck. I sighed, and pushed him away.<br>- Alex We need to stop this. - I said firmly. - I don't wanna Lisa to be heartbroken, because of me and you. I wanna her to be my friend, my first girl friend in years, hang out with ther, to the mall, to the hairdress, and I can't do this to her anymore. -  
>- Wow. - ALex said, with a smile. - You know, it will be hard with you always around half naked in my house. -<br>- I can wear some more clothes. But you can't cheat on her with me. Not anymore. -  
>He nodded. - Can I ask you one last favour? -<br>I nodded smile.  
>- On last blowjob. Or well, a really hot make out session and a blowjob. Then you are free. -<br>I smiled and dragged Alex to my room, for the last time.  
>Lisa came to Alex's home in the evening and she was unexpectedly happy to see me there. I expleined to her what happened with my -ex- best friend and she hugged me, saying that I can count on her.<br>I was happy. Strangely happy.  
>- We should go on a double date. - Lisa said.<br>Alex and I looked at her like she was crazy.  
>- And... who will be my date? - I asked hesitant.<br>- Jack, of course. - I shivered. Even hear his name made me nervous.  
>Alex was almost for burst in laugh, I barely smiled. - Tonight we shuld go out all together, you can take us to some restourant. - Lisa gave the puppy eyes to Alex to laughed.<br>- Ok, ok. I'm gonna call Jack right now. He will be very happy. - Alex said winking at me. I gave him the finger and then smiled to him.  
>- Well, we need to get ready. - Lisa said happy - I wanna see you and Jack happy together. You are really hot, and he likes girl like you. - She said polite, and the guilt against her grew up. - And then... you have really big boobies, and he loves them. - She said laughing.<br>If only she knew...  
>Minutes later, my iPhone rang. A new text from... Jack. "Can't wait to have you."<br>Firstly, it made me blush, but then realizing the whole thing, I felt nerves grow in to me.  
>I hated him, his behavour; I heated everything about him. But, at the same time, I cared about everything he said about me. And I knew that it wouldn't end well.<br>I called Lisa in my room, asking her help to find some hot dress in my wardrobe, and she was happy to help me.  
>We found everything and I wore it. She helped me with the hair and the make up. Dudes, I was really hot!<br>- Jack would like to rip off this dress off your body. - Lisa said smirking. I smiled.  
>Jack Barakat didn't know with who he was playing. <p>


	13. Chapter 13

- Oh my god. - Alex murmured when I got in the kitchen. I smiled.  
>- Where is Lisa? -<br>- She went home to change her clothes. - Alex said coming up to me. - She'll be there in an hour, with Jack. - He licked his lips. - We have some time. -  
>Alex began to kiss and bite my neck, I groaned.<br>- Alex, stop. - I whined.  
>- Jam, you give me the biggest boner, only looking at you. -<br>I smiled and laid my hands on his chest and pushed him away.  
>- Alex, go fuck yourself. - I said laughing.<br>- I think I'll go. - He answered smirking.  
>Minutes later, the bell rang. I went to open the door, facing Lisa and Jack.<br>- You're really beautiful, Lisa. - I said, hugging her. She giggled.  
>- Fuck, you're hot. - Jack said. I rolled my eyes, and swallowed.<br>- Can you be a little more elegant? - Lisa said to Jack.  
>- I'm sorry. I'll try. - The he looked at Lisa. - No, I can't. She's so fucking hot. -<br>Lisa laughed and then went to kiss Alex. I rolled my eyes again.  
>- Can I kiss you? - Jack said to me.<br>- Can you fuck off? - I answered smiling. He was making me so fucking nervous, again and again.  
>- Oh, yeah. I forgot how you like it. Rough and hard, screaming and moaned. - He said smirking.<br>I got out the house; Jesus, I hated Jack Barakat.  
>- Hey sweety. - Lisa said to me. - Let's go! - She smiled, I smiled back.<br>I breathed deeply, trying to recover my calm and followed the 3 guys at Alex's car. Even if Jack would have been my date, I would not let him ruin this night.  
>We arrived at a restaurant, one of those expensive, luxury, and this was a new world for me. Honestly, every guys I've dated, they never took me to dinner in a restaurant, said sweet words, or said I was pretty in a dress, or that they liked my new hair color.<br>A waiter opened the door to us and ushered to a table Alex had booked a few hours before. I was quite surprised. I didn't think Alex or Jack or Lisa attended restaurant of this kind. But they had to be good customers. I kept looking around, amazed.  
>- This place is great .- I said, while a waiter poured the wine into our glasses.<br>- We come here often, even for a dinner with the crew and the band. - Alex replied.  
>- We like to treat ourselves good! - Added Jack. - No one of your lovers had never took to a fancy restaurant? - He asked me, with that tone that I would have gladly slapped.<br>- I never had this luck. - I said, trying to contain the anger in my voice. And before Jack could say anything, Lisa stepped in, changing the subject, fortunately. Or maybe not.  
>- Then Jamie, we never had the chance to chat a lot! - She said, softly. - What's your job? -<br>Alex and Jack looked at me. What do I say? I had begun to think of a thousand lies I could say but ... Lisa was the only girl that I could build a friendship with, so I decided to tell her the truth. Not that I was ashamed of my work but ... say to a guy that I was a bartender in a club and the occasional stripper, excited him. Telling it to a girl, she would have thought that you're a slut. I took a deep breath and I told her, imagining her negative reaction. But I was wrong. She understood the situation perfectly, I earned enough, and I worked not much. In a few year I could leave that work and look for something more serious, and in the meantime have some money saved.  
>- Then maybe, you could teach me to dance around a pole! - Lisa said with a laugh. Alex glanced at her.<br>- What, it doesn't excite you to see me and Jamie dancing and rubbing around a pole? - She said, Jack laughed.  
>- Well, I'd like to replace the pole! - Alex said seriously.<br>The sense of guilt inside me grew. I had done worse with Alex, rubbing on him. And I was expecting Jack to said something about me. But he remained quiet.  
>We dined quietly, strangely I might add, laughing and joking, and when the bill comes, the two boys decided to halve it.<br>We thanked them and then went all back to Alex's place.  
>- Alex, I sleep with you tonight, so tomorrow morning and Jam and I can go shopping! - Lisa said, smiling and Alex nodded.<br>- Alex, I'm staying tonight, too. - Jack said maliciously.  
>It will be a long night.<p>Sorry for the delay and for the errors that surely there will be lol.<br>Hope you like it! 


	14. Chapter 14

- I'll sleep on the couch. - I said, rolling my eyes. I had no intention of sleeping in the same bed with Jack.  
>- C'mon Jam. - Lisa tried to convince me. - Nothing will happen! - Then she looked at Jack. - Please Jack, be a gentleman! -<br>Jack smiled persuasive to her, then he looked at me licking his lips. I snorted and went to my room, ready to change in my pajamas and go to sleep.  
>- This is the part that I love, when you get naked. - He said, taking off his jeans. He made me smile, but I didn't want to give him this satisfaction.<br>I continued to get change. He was lying on my bed, and I saw his boner pressed in his boxers. I chuckled.  
>- Did you like it? - I said, entering in the bathroom.<br>- Don't you see it? - He answered. - Your shorts are too shorts. - He continued, placing himself behind me, while I was brushing my theet; I could feel his erection.  
>- Jack! - I protested, with my mouth full of toothpaste. He grinned.<br>- I will not tell you what you seem to have in your mouth. - He laughed and I slapped him on the chest while I washed my mouth. I could not understand this change in behavior. But I liked more this than the Jack I met. We left the bathroom and went in the bedroom. But I was hungry, so after asking him if he wanted something to eat, I got in the kitchen and took some cookies. When I got back, Jack was wearing a shirt Alex gave him; we layed on the bed, eating the cookies, saying no words. He was staring at me.  
>- What's up? - I asked him, he smiled.<br>- Nothing. - He answered. He bit his cookie. WIthout a doubt, I preferred this version of Jack.  
>- You are so "sweet" right now. - I stated. And he approached me.<br>He put his hands on my shoulders and began to massage them.  
>- You are so tense. - He whispered into my ear and his breath tickled me. - Is it my fault? -<br>I laughed slightly. I liked Jack, of course physically; I just had to figure out what his true character.  
>I shuddered at every touch, and I began to feel the need to have him close, as close as possible. He began to leave kisses on my neck, reaching to the chin. And my desire was growing more and more.<br>I turned slowly, finding his hands clasped behind my neck. I approached closer to him, sitting cross-legged, we were staring into each other eyes. And then I took courage and began to kiss his neck, the Adam's apple, chin, with my hands on his hips under the shirt. I came almost to his lips, when he took my hands and pushed me away. He said nothing, but he had again that evil grin on his lips, And he was still visibly excited. Jack turned his back to me and lay down.  
>My various experiences with the guys made me believe that you "loved" a person when you were sleeping together. This conviction had grown in my head, very wrong.<br>Now Jack was sleeping peacefully, I began to think. Was I ugly? Fat? I did not know what to think. I just need someone to get it out, I need my best friend, oops ... ex best friend. I needed a hug. I could talk to Lisa, the first girl that hadn't judge because of my job, perhaps she would understand this "situation".  
>I do not know how many hours I slept, but at 7 and a few minutes, after a troubled sleep, I woke up, finding Jack's arm on my stomach, and he was too close to me; I got up, being careful not to wake him up and decided to go in the kitchen and start preparing breakfast.<br>Yet he seemed so sweet.  
>Surprisingly, a few minutes later, Alex came into the kitchen.<br>- Hey. - Alex gave me a hug. I sighed in his arms.  
>- What, baby? - Alex asked me ... worried ?<br>- ... I do not know if you understand. - I told him sincerely.  
>- I can try. - I said seriously.<br>I told him everything. Of all my relationship, except the one with Max, which he already knew everything, even told him what had happened last night with Jack.  
>- Jamie, you've never been loved. And a girl like you deserves it. - Alex replied.<br>I nodded. - Max is the only one who has treated me differently. And ... I was good with you too. - I sighed.  
>- You know I really care you. - Alex hugged me again. - I know. -<br>- And don't pay attention to Jack. - I shruggered and continued to cook breakfast. Some time later, Lisa was also in the kitchen.  
>- Hmm, that smells good! - She said happily. She came to hug me and then she went to Alex.<p>The days passed and I was trying to avoid Jack with all my power, which was quite impossible since he spent almost all day at "our" home.<br>Lisa and I went hanged out a lot, and in the evening I went to work at the club.  
>It was a Friday night and managed to return home by midnight. When I came out, I realized that Alex had a party. You could hear the music from the driveway.<br>- Ehyyyy. - Alex fell on me, drunk.  
>- Hey! - I laughed, trying to keep him in balance. He put his hand on my butt.<br>- Alex! - I warned.  
>- Jamie. You're so sexy. Lisa is gone, and I'm horny. And I want to have sex with you. - I laughed again to its pronunciation.<br>- Come on! - I took his hand and went to his room; the door was half close and I opened it without thinking about and I turned on the light; the "show" that I faced made me pretty sick. 


	15. Chapter 15

Come on Alex, your room is occupied. - I said, dragging him out.

- Turn off the light. - Jack shouted as I closed the door.

- Fuck it. - I murmured.

Jack and a blonde were naked in Alex's bad.

- Alex, let's go to my room. -

I kept walking, trying to not notice the urge to cry. Why then?

- Jack likes you. - Alex said, throwing himself on the bed.

- Alex, please, sleep. - I said, taking off his shoes. - I'm going to tell Rian you sleep in my room, and let everyone out of the house.-

Alex nodded his head in the pillow, murmuring an I love you among the yawns.

I took off my shoes, those heels were hurting my feet, and I went down to the kitchen, where I found Rian who was cleaning, and had already let everyone out.

So I decided to help him.

- Jamie. - Rian began to talk to me. -I know that we are not great friends, but if you need, well you know where my room. -

I smiled; a smile that soon turned into tears.

- Hey, Hey, what's happening? - Rian hugged me, crouching down next to me.

Was I really crying ...? It was really hard to even think of his name.

I never cried for a boy, unless when I was 15, I thought I had found the man in my life, that after having sex with me, left me.

- Jamie? - Rian awoke me from my thoughts.

- J-J-Jack. - I sighed, wiping away the tears that continue to flow from my eyes, drooling my makeup.

- What he did to you? - Rian almost cried, worried.

- Nothing, he didn't do anything. - I said breathlessly. He frowned at me.

- And then - But she stopped and rolled his eyes. - No, Jamie! - He laughed. - No, it can be. - I looked at him sulky. - Do you have a crush on him? - I sighed. - You're falling in...-

But I cut HIM off. - Don't tell it. - I screamed.

- What! - He laughed. - That you're falling in love with him? -

I covered my ears.

My psyche, or whatever it was, often took me to "fall in love" with people who rejected me or that refused me.

Couldn't I fall in love, I do not know, with Alex? No, it would be too simple. Alex liked me; I knew he would sleep with me at that moment. I could not fall in love with him? Even if he was with Lisa, I would rather "suffer" rather than... that!

I never imagined being able to have some feeling for Jack.

Just as I was able to clear my head, the blonde girl who was with him, came down the stairs.

- Hello. - She greeted me and Rian with a slutty smile and walked away.

Rian hugged me, even just when Jack came in boxer and T-shirt. I quickly wiped the tears.

- That girl was a bomb. - Jack said, giving the five to Rian. - But, I tried something better. - He continued, looking at me. I gave him the finger. Rian looked at us without understanding.

- Have you ... did you have sex? - Rian asked, confused, and I shook my head, looking away.

- Well it wasn't just me and her. - Jack said with satisfaction.

- Shut up! - I shouted, getting up from the ground.

- With the job you have, you are ashamed to say that you, Alex and I have had a threesome? -

Rian rolled his eyes. I wanted to cry again.

- Really? - Rian asked almost laughing, and then he saw my face and tried to restrain himself.

- Alex, unwittingly, has also videotaped it. -

- Jack, fuck you! - I shouted and ran to my room, forgetting Alex. I'd also gone to sleep in his room, but I had to change the sheets, I didn't know that diseases could have that bitch, and I was too much tired.

I put on my pajamas, took a blanket and went down; I'll sleep on the couch.

I passed the kitchen, and Rian and Jack were still in there, talking. I do not even stop to say goodnight and went to lie down on the couch. And, of course, I could not even get to sleep.

The only thing that echoed in my head was that I admitted to have feelings for Jack. Fuck it.


	16. Chapter 16

- Wake up Jamie. - Alex was beside me in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.  
>- What time is it? - I asked rolling in the sheets. I was really tired; I silently cried all the night, and sleep nothing.<br>Maybe ALex saw me and got me to the bed.  
>- It' s 11 in the morning. - He said moving my hair from the eyes. - I went to take a pill for the headache, and I found you on the couch. - Alex smiled. - Why where you crying?-<br>I rolled my eyes and turned to my side.  
>- Jamie! -<br>- Mhm. - I babbled.  
>- Rian told me everything about yours chat.- I felt the tears form in my eyes and Alex hugged me from my back. I turned to him.<br>- I...I ...-  
>The tears scrolled down my cheecks, and even if I felt sick, I was angry at myself because I was cried for a fucking guy.<br>- Calm down, Jamie. - I was shaking; I put my head on Alex's neck, and cried. Sooner or later my tears would stop.  
>- I didn't want to fall in love with Jack. - I said between my tears. Then I immediately covered the mouth. I said it. I fucking admitted it.<br>Alex stared at me, incredulous. - Well, Rian told me that... he didn't tell me you were in love with Jack. - I plugged his mouth.  
>- Don't say that thing! - I almost yelled. I dried the tiars with my arm, finding the black of my make up on it.<br>- Shit. - I murmured.  
>- And... why you don't tell him that? -<br>- Alex, quite it. - I said, entering in the bathroom to remove my make up.  
>- Jamie, you should talk to him. - He said, sitting on thr edge of the bathtub. - You know what he would tell me, Alex. - I sighed. - That I'm a slut. - I said trying to ingnore the tears, again. - And don't worry,<br>he has already shown me what he think about me.-  
>- This is your business, but ... - Alex stood up and hugged me, - I don't wanna see you hurt like this. - He gave me a soft kiss on my lips. - I've never seen you so vulnerable; I know you from two months and I saw you cry so many times.-<br>I smiled bitterly and wear a hoodie.  
>- Can we make breakfast? - Alex nodded and we went in the kitchen.<br>Alex, Rian and I were really quiet, when Jack got in there. I didn't think I had to deal with him so soon.  
>I let my plate fall on the floor, and I cut my foot with a splinter. I didn't say anything, cleaned and then I rushed in the bathroom to treat the wound.<br>- What's her problem? - Jack said scratching his neck, but no one replied to him.  
>I sat on the water and cleaned the cut, thinking about Jack. I was almost entering in the kitchen but I heard the boys talk, so I hide myself and listened to them.<br>- She is an easy girl, for not say that she is a whore. - Jack said. He was talking about me, I knew it.  
>I got in the kitchen and all the eyes were on me; Alex frowned. - Are you ok Jamie? Do your feet hurt? - I shook my head and I sat on the chair; I didn't eat my breakfast but I asked Alex if I could bring my dog there. So I went to take a shower and left without said I word. I didn't put on make up, and I always wear it. I was really down.<br>So I went to my old home and Andrew where at home, alone.  
>- I am. - I said entering in the house to go to the little garden. Jamie! - He tried to hug me, but I stopped him.<br>- Are you kidding me? - I said. I was dead serious. - I'm here to bring my dog. - I said going in the garden; Chester, my german shepherd, made me almost fell to the ground jumping on me.  
>- I'm sorry, for everything. - Andrew said.<br>- You had to think about all of this so many time before.-  
>- I wanted to call you, but I didn't have the courage. - He said looking to the ground. - I left her.- He said, sitting on the chaise longue. I looked at him with my eyes opened wide.<br>- You did what? -  
>- She used all my money I had on my credit card, and emptied my bank account. I kicked her out and called the estate agency to stop the sale. - He paused. - I'm really sorry Jamie. I should HAVE LISTEN to you. -<br>I smiled bitterly, and patted him on the shoulder. He was my best friend however.  
>- Please, come back here. - He begged me.<br>- Not too soon. -  
>- Where are you living? -<br>- I'm at Alex and Rian's place. - I breathed.  
>- I miss you so fucking much Jamie. -<br>- I miss my best friend. Where are all your piercing, and the loud music? - I paused. - Please, when my best friend come back, call me.  
>I have a lot of things I need to tell him. - He smiled, and I let him hug me. - I'll be back soon. -<br>I left the house, and bought my dog in the car, and before come back to Alex and Rian's , I stopped to the market to buy some food for Chester and Sebastian, and... a dye to change my hair!  
>When I got home, I filled the dog's bowl with the food, and luckly Sebastian and Chester were okay with each other; then I went to change in some comfy clothes and headed to the bathroom to do my hair. I applied the dye and 30 minutes later I was a ginger, and I really liked it.<br>It was almost dinner's time and I was still alone at home, so I decided to make the dinner, some spaghetti; while I was cooking, Alex and Rian came back home.  
>- Yummy, I'm really hungry. - Alex yelled getting in the kitchen. - Oh sorry, are you a friend of Jamie? -<br>I turned to him with my eyes open wide. - Really, Alex? -  
>- Oh my god. - He muttered. - Fuck Jamie, you are so fucking hot with this colour! - I smiled happy. - Rian, Jamie is more hot now! She's a ginger! - He yelled.<br>We were sat at the table chatting about everything when I told them the little talk with Andrew.  
>- Are you going back to your home? - Rian asked me, a little sadly.<br>- I love live with you two, I really don't wanna go home right now! -. The smiled.  
>- Do you want to go out with us tonight? - Rian asked me. - We go to the airport to pick up Cassadee, my girlfriend. Just a drink and then we'll come back home. -<br>I thought about it. Jack will be there surely.  
>- Yeah, Jack will be there too. - ALex said laughing. And even if I was mad at him with no reason, I really wanted to see him.<br>- And I know you want to see him. - Alex added.  
>- Shut up!- I cried at Alex.<p>We were out of Jack's place; I was in the back seat, and he would sit here with me. And I was so fucking nervous.<br>- Hi guys! - Jack said getting in the car. - Hey Jam! -. He smiled to me. It was the sweet Jack's version.  
>- Hi Jack. - I answered quitly.<br>- You look very well with this colour! - He said smiling, again. I smiled back, blushing a little bit.  
>Rian was so excited to see his girlfriend and I was very curious to meet her, she seemed a nice person. After picked her up and the usual presentations, we went to some pub to get just one drink. We were wrong. It turned up in to some wild drunk night.<p>


	17. Chapter 17

Cassadee and Rian left after only two drinks, and Rian said to me and Alex to come home as late as possible.  
>- They ll fuck on the table! Like you and I did. Alex slurred laughing, leaving Zack with his mouth open wide.<br>- You two - He said and Alex and I laughed, leaving him more confuse.  
>I went to the bartender to take another drink, and Steve, this was his name, was too busy to look at my boobies to make me pay for it. Instead, he told me to go to him for other drinks. Yay, free drinks!<br>I wasn t drunk, but pretty buzzed and tried to avoid Jack for all the night, even if it was really hard. The only thing I wanted, was stay with him, and kiss him.  
>After a while, I found myself in the middle of the dance floor with a super drunk Alex, grinding and touching each other and laughing like crazy, when someone took my hand and dragged me outside the crowd.<br>- Who the fucks are you! I yelled. Let me go! But he didn t answer. We were in the second exit of the club, and he was Jack, obviously. - You re nothing but a party pooper! I said sulky, crossing my arms on my chest. Jack laughed.  
>- I did it for you. He said simply.<br>- Why? Don t you know that I m a whore? I almost yelled. Oh right, you said it this morning to the guys. The tears started scroll down my eyes, while Jack was looking at me astonished.  
>- What? I d never said it. But I stopped him.<br>- Shut up! You said it this morning, that I was an easy girl and - but he cut me off, plugging my mouth with his hand.  
>- Let me talk now. He said serious. I was talking about that girl I fucked. He sighed. And I can t understand why you care so much! He cried out.<br>- Because, Jesus, I m falling in love with you! Dammit. I yelled. He opened his eyes wide.  
>- You re pretty dunk, you don t mean it. - I fucking mean every single word. I said miserable. I love your dick s joke, when you act like a gay with Alex, when you put on the glasses and not the contacts, when you don t shave, when you eat with your mouth opened, your hairy legs and you calloused hands. I blurted. It seems like a defects list, but I mean every single word I just said. - Are you serious? He asked surprised, and I nodded.<br>- I m falling in love with you every day every more. But my head started spinning and I felt my eyes heavy, and then I passed out I guess.  
>I woke up in my bed, with my pajamas on. On the nightstand there were two aspirins and a bottle of water; my clothes from last night were on the chair and the bra too; I hated sleep with it on; the shoes on the floor. I remembered everything from last night. The bartender and the free drinks, dance with Alex, me confessing my love for Jack. I was embarrassed. I didn t want to get off the bed, and find Jack downstairs and I don t know. I took the aspirin and drank a sip of water and walked in the bathroom. Someone took off my make up too! I washed my face and then went downstairs.<br>Fortunately, in the house there was no one, and on the coffee table in the living room there was a note that said Alex is at Lisa s place, Cassadee and me are out of town today. See you later. Rian. Good. I made me breakfast and then took a hot shower. I did my hair and dressed and then decided to take Chester and Sebastian for a walk. When I was at the park I pulled out my iPhone and called Andrew. I needed him right now. I asked him to meet me at the park, and after 10 minutes he was here.  
>I told him everything; my affair with Alex, when we had sex the first time in the dresser room, and all the time at his place, my place, in the car, when Jack caught us, the end of this affair, my strange feeling about Jack, and my drunk confessions to him last night. Andrew was speechless. - You and Alex had sex? Ahahahah I looked at him sulky.<br>- Yeah, and, fuck, he is so good in the bed! I said starting to laugh.  
>- And Jack caught you two! - Uh. He was so pissed off at us. I said sadly looking at the dogs.<br>- I think you are really in love with Jack. I turned my gaze to him, with my eyes opened wide.  
>- Why do you say so? I asked confused.<br>- Well, when you talk about Jack, your voice change, you re more sweet, kind, nervous! Andrew smiled and hugged me.  
>- I don t know what to do, And! I said putting my hands on my face. I ve never feel this way! - Because you did never fall in love with someone. Miss cold heart. I hated Andrew sometimes; he was always right about me and my feeling.<br>- I missed you so fucking much Andrew. I sighed in our hug.  
>- Call him babe, talk to him now that you are sober and tell him everything, again. He smiled.<br>I pulled out my phone, again. I searched trough the contacts and found his name. I took a deep breath. I was sure he d never picked up the call. Instead, after 3 ring, he did. I was surprised.  
>- Ehy, Jamie. Duh. His voice, oh my god.<br>- Jack, hi. I breathed. How are you? - I m good, thanks, and you? I felt his smirk; - You were pretty wasted last night. I loved his laugh.  
>- Duh, oh well, about last night but he cut me off.<br>- Oh, yeah, don t worry Jamie; I know you didn t mean anything. - No Jack! I said firmly, - I called you just to talk to you when I m sober. - Well, then talk. He said sweetly.  
>- Can you meet me at the park? I m with my dog and Alex s. Now he says he can t.<br>- Yeah, sure. 15 minutes and I m there. - Oh well, thanks, see you soon. I hung up. I was stocked.  
>- Oh my god. I sighed.<br>- Doesn t he come? I shocked my head.  
>- He ll be here soon! Oh my god, I m so excited! Andrew stood up and Chester ran towards him; he petted his head and then smiled to me.<br>- Everything s gonna be alright! He said hugging me. Call me when you get home! I saw Jack getting off his car. Yeah And. I smiled.  
>- Come back home soon honey. I smiled.<br>Andrew went away, when Jack arrived at the bench. - Were you with Andrew, weren t you? Jack smiled. I melted inside. Is everything fine between you two? I nodded and I told him what happened between Andrew and his ex girlfriend.  
>- Wow, she s a real bitch! - Yeah, I know. And here it came to the silence. My hands were shaking; I looked at Jack who smiled.<br>- Do you want go for a walk? Jack finally spoke.  
>- Yeah, hum, sure! I got up, taking the dogs; Jack walked Sebastian.<br>- So - I started to say. It s a beautiful day today, isn t it? I ve always used the weather s topic when I didn t know what to say. Jack and I looked at each other and burst in laugh.  
>- Jamie, you - he said sighing, - did you mean everything you said yesterday? I sighed too. - Yeah, every single word. I smiled embarrassed.<br>- Can I take you out tonight? He asked polite.  
>- You what? I was surprised, a lot. Did he just ask me on a date?<br>- Yeah Jam. he chuckled. You, me, restaurant? - Oh, wow, yes, why not! I didn t want to admit, but I was so fucking happy, and I knew I was smiling like a dumb!  
>- Can I accompany you and the dogs at home? Jack asked me.<br>- But you gotta come back here alone. He laughed.  
>- Oh don t worry, I m a big man. - We laughed and walked towards Alex and Rian s place. We were in silence, but a comfortable one.<br>We entered in the house and took the dogs in the backyard and then headed back to the front door.  
>- So, can I pick you up at 8 pm? He smiled.<br>- Yes, of course! I answered happy.  
>Unexpectedly, Jack hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and closed my eyes. His scent was amazing, but then came Alex.<br>- Whoa! He said. What s happening? He said surprised.  
>- Nothing much. Jack said smiling. Tonight I ll take Jamie out. And I nodded happily.<br>- Oh. Was the only thing Alex said.  
>- So, see ya tonight. Jack kissed my check and went out.<br>- So, you told him. Alex said, serious. - Yeah, and it was really easy! I m strangely happy! I hugged him tight, but he didn t hug me back.  
>I unwrapped my arms from his body; he wasn t even looking at me, and sadly I went in my room to call Andrew.<p> <p>


	18. Chapter 18

- Wow. - Jack breathed opening the car's door for me. - You're simply wonderful. - He whispered in my ear. I shivered. I was dressed very simple, not showing tits or other things. Just my heels were too much high, but I was really short and Jack was too tall, and I didn't care about my shoes at all; I loved high-heeled. We got in the car and he started drive.  
>- I have booked at the same restaurant where we went the last time. - He said to me. - Well, the first and only time. - He laughed. - My guest, of course. - He said seductive.<br>- Oh my god Jack, I can't. It's too much expensive, I don't want you to pay for me, too! -  
>- I need you to forgive me for... everything. - He said with tone of apology.<br>- Well, thanks. - I smiled and turned on the radio and continued to talk pretty much about everything, like everything had always been perfect between us. And it was really cool. Jack was a great guy.

***  
>- Jack! - I called him, resting the glass filled with wine on the table, - can I ask you a question? -<br>He nodded swallowing the morsel of food.  
>- Why did you hate me? - I asked curious and sincere. He laughed.<br>- Honestly, I never hated you, indeed. - He bit his lip. And I found it extremely sexy. Jack was so damn sexy. - In fact, - he said, lowering his eyes, - I was jealous. -  
>- Jealous? - I asked frowning.<br>- I was jealous of Alex. - He said. - He always manages to get all the girls he wants, and after the first time I saw you at the club, well I don' t deny that I wanted to get in your pants. - I laughed; finally he was honest with me, and perhaps even with himself. - Then that night at the club, I had imagined that there was something between you two and well, - he paused - I began to pretend to hate you. -  
>He took my hand and I felt loose, and my heart beat wildly.<br>- Would you care if we went to your house? - I asked him immediately. I didn' t want to go home, have sex and nothing else. No, no sex; well no sex that night! I wanted to spend time alone with him, know him better, be closer to him physically, without going over. Just cuddle. And I had an immense desire to snuggle with him.  
>- Of course it is fine with me. - He smiled at me, calling the waiter for the bill. - Then we can prepare the dessert at home. -<br>I smiled happily, perhaps for the first time thanks to a guy that I liked.  
>- You sure to pay the entire bill? - I asked, feeling guilty. - We can share it! -<br>- Don' t be silly! -  
>Jack paid the bill and then we left; when we got to his car I realized that we were holding hands. I smiled and he kissed my hand.<br>We got in the car and Jack drove slowly toward his home, smiling.  
>- We can watch a movie when we arrive. - He proposed to me always with a genuine smile that never left his lips. And I was pleased that he hadn' t thought of anything else.<br>But our plans were "ruined" soon. Alex's car was parked outside Jack's driveway, and he was sitting on the hood of his car while sipping a beer.  
>- What are you doing here? - I asked Alex, surprised.<br>- Ah! You're back! - He said, dropping from the hood. - I was bored, so I thought I'd be waiting for you to come back to hang with you two. -  
>Jack looked puzzled, and he shrugged, smiling bitterly.<br>- Want to watch a movie with us? - I asked politely to Alex, he nodded. Jack grimaced but said nothing. We sat on the couch, while Jack put the dvd in dvd player. I didn' t even notice the title of the film. I felt uncomfortable, Alex had his hand on my thigh as if it was normal and draw shapes with his finger on it, while Jack was trying to hug me.  
>Jack. - I sighed in his ear. - I'm feeling uncomfortable. - I admitted sadly. Alex was staring at us.<br>- I'm sorry - but I silenced him.  
>- It was a great night, really. - I said, smiling.<br>I got off the couch, dragging Jack also and I told Alex that we should get back home.  
>- Why, don't you have fun with your Jack! - He said almost malicious.<br>I rolled my eyes and went to take my jacket, then I went to the door.  
>- I'll call you later. - Jack whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. I nodded, smiling, and then went away with Alex.<br>- So, no sex tonight. - Alex said as he drove home. I snorted and pretended to not hear him. I had the feeling that he was drunk.  
>- C'mon Jamie, don't get angry! - He laughed, but I didn't speak to him all the way back home. As soon as we got home, I got out and ran into the house.<br>- Jamieee! - Alex yelled, following me to my room. I did not want to be with him, he was bothering me.  
>But he was stronger than me, and I couldn' t close the door in time that he crawled into my room.<br>- Are you afraid of me? - He said to me, pinning me against the wall, and his breath, well it was drunk. - You liked being fuck by me. - He began to kiss my neck, even to bite me, almost making me sick. And the more I pushed him away, the more he hurted me. I managed to do a push and pull him away, but he held me by the wrist and dragged me onto the bed. 


	19. Chapter 19

- Alex, please. – I screamed, but he didn't care about me at the moment.

I cried, trying to deny him; but he was stronger than me. He pushed himself inside of me, with anger, biting my neck, leaving on it some marks. And the more I cried or tried to deny him, the more he was the evil.

He came inside of me, and I was feeling sick; only when he started to dress, he realized what he'd done to me, I guess.

- I-I – He muttered, while I wrapped myself in the sheets. - I … I didn't want to – but I cut him off.

- To rape me? – I said between my tears. I couldn't even look at him. Why he did this to me?

- Jamie, I'm really sorry. – He said mortified.

- Get out. Alex, please. – I cried. – Get out of this room. – I breathed.

He nodded whispering an "I'm sorry" but I didn't want to see or hear him. Why, why he did this to me? I cried myself to sleep, ignoring my iPhone ringing. I was sick and really tired. I only wanted to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, it was 5 in the morning, and I couldn't sleep anymore. I thought I had a nightmare last night, about all the shit that happened, but it was reality. Alex's shirt was on the floor with his shoes. I rubbed my face, taking off the rest of the make up on my eyes and I dragged myself in the bathroom. I looked at my figure in the mirror; I had some bruise on the neck, a few on my chest and one on the wrist. I sighed; I should cover some of them with the foundation.

I took a shower, tried to scrub all the pain away. And I cried again. What was wrong with me?

I wrapped myself in a towel and my hair too, and went back to my room.

I finally checked my iPhone, and I had 2 missed calls from Jack, and some text messages; 1 from Jack, 2 from Andrew and 1 from Alex.

Andrew wanted to know how my date was and why I didn't answer him back; Jack wanted to tell me good night. He really surprised me with that text; he was such a cute and sweet guy. The third text was from Alex, and it said "I'm sorry, I love you."

Immediately, I deleted it, and then I answered to Andrew and Jack.

It was almost seven in the morning, so I went in the kitchen to made breakfast for EVERYONE.

I found Cassadee and Rian fall asleep on the couch in the living room, they were such a cute couple, and they love was very strong. And I wanted a love story like that. I smiled, and then I got in the kitchen and started to make pancakes. Rian entered in after a few.

- Good morning! – He said to me, smiling. – You're such a morning person, Jam! – He said sitting on a chair. Well, now I was a morning person, when I lived with Andrew I was like a vampire, I lived in the dark of the night. But now, something was changed. I smiled to Rian, didn't say a word, continued to make the pancakes.

- So, how was your night? – He asked. I smiled, bitterly.

- Well, I went on a date with Jack. – Rian opened his eyes wide.

- You, what? – He asked surprised. – You and Jack, on a date? –

I laughed a bit and nodded. – Yeah and, it was amazing. But… -

- Huh. I don't like "but". –

I sighed.

- Well, let's say Alex ruined our plans. – I said, closing my eyes. But then I thought it sounded in the wrong way. – I mean, we wanted to be alone, stay together, watch some movies, but when we arrived at Jack's home, Alex was there. – My gaze went to the floor.

- And I think it isn't all, is it? – Rian said smiling, a little worried, but I didn't say anything because of Alex, who entered in the kitchen.

- Hey. – He said, emotionless, to Rian. I stood up and went back to the stove. Alex approached to me, and I went away from him.

- Alex, stay away from me! – I whispered.

- Jamie, please! – He sighed.

- GO AWAY! – I yelled, bursting in tears. He tried to take me by the wrist, and all the memory from last night came up again. – DON'T TOUCH ME! – I yelled, crying.

Yes, I loved to have sex, but when I wanted; not when I was forced to have it.

- Ok, stop. – Rian took me in a hug, and calmed me, but I continued to cry. Cassadee got in the kitchen too.

- What's happening honey? – She asked me worried.

- No-nothing – I shuttered.

Alex had a scarred look on his face, and I think he couldn't get sleep.

- Jamie, please, listen to me. – Alex almost cried.

- Don't you dare, Alex. – I said in tears. – Rian, Cass, I'll go back to my house today. – I said trying to dry my tears.

- Why? – Rian asked, more confused.

- I, I can't stay here. – I ran towards the stairs, and slammed the door of my room, for the last time. I could hear Rian scream at Alex and ask him explanations.

I started to pack all my things, and sent a text to Andrew. "I'm coming back today."

After a few hours, I was ready to leave. Cassadee helped me with my stuff, trying to know the motivation why I was leaving the house, but I didn't answer back.

- Jamie, we should hang one of those night; you, me and Lisa! It will be really fun. – He said smiling.

Yay, Lisa, Alex's girlfriend. Wow.

- Yeah, of course. I live near here, we can hang. –

We exchanged our numbers and she helped me with my stuff. Rian was outside my door; I left my two suitcases and went to hug him.

- I don't know what happened, but if hurt you, I'll hurt him and then I'll call Jack, and he'll hurt Alex too! – He made me smile; Rian was such a good friend.

- Well guys, we live in the same town so we can hang whenever you want! – I said, going towards my car. – So Cass, we need to hang until you'll fly back home! – But then I saw Alex; he was leaning against my car.

- I don't know what happened between you two, but I think you should talk. – Cassadee said smiling to me. I nodded, approaching to him.

- Jamie! – He said miserable. He tried to touch my hand, but he pulled back his hand immediately.

- Listen Alex, - I said tried to smile; he was so nervous.

- I didn't want to force you to have sex with me last night. – He said sadly. – I'm just… -

- What, Alex? What are you! –

- I think I like you Jamie. – He said looking in my eyes. What? Did he just say he liked me?

- I like you too, Alex. You are a good friend, you helped me through a bad time, and I'm grateful to you for what you did. – I spit out all these words.

- Jamie, I really like you. Not as a friend. I like you. –

Ok and what now? I didn't know what to do or say. He knew how the situation was.

- Alex, no! – I said worried. – You can't do this to me Alex, please! – I almost begged him.

- I know you're falling for Jack, but I can't help it. Give me one change. –

I couldn't do this to Lisa, again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey ya! Here we go with another chapter. I warn you that there is sexual content.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sadly, I do not own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story.**

It was about midnight when I got home from work; Andrew was out of town to visit his family for his sister's birthday, so I was home alone for a week.

Two days had passed from when I left Alex and Rian's place, and I didn't hear anything from them; sincerely, I was avoiding any contacts with them, even with Jack.

I changed in my pajamas, when someone knocked on the door; it was Jack.

- Jamie! Thank god, you're alive! - He said hugging me tight; I smiled, inhaling his scent; god, he smelled amazing.

- Jack, sorry for...for those days, I was busy. - I said, hoping he didn't ask anything. I didn't want to tell him about Alex, that night and his confessions.

- Don't worry! - He said, hugging me again. - I'm happy you're ok. I was, yeah, worried. -

I grinned and, taking his hand, I dragged him on the arm-chair and he let me sit on his lap; Jack turned on the TV and we found some old Lost's episode, so we got lost in it, until the show ends. It was about1.30am.

I looked up at Jack, who was looking at me, with a grin on his face.

- What? - I asked, sticking out my tongue.

- I was thinking that I've never kissed you. - He said with that smile that made me melt. But he was right; even that damn night, he never kissed me or vice versa.

I was now straddling on him and I grabbed his head with both of my hands and approached him to me; I could feel his hot breath on my lips, and we kissed. The most amazing kiss I've ever received.

I don't know how it last, but the both of us were breathless. Jack grinned to me and kissed again; then he looked at the clock.

- It's better if I'll go home. – He said, twisting our fingers. But I didn't want to stay alone, and, especially, let him go.

- Do you wanna sleep here? – I asked, looking in his deep dark eyes. He smiled, and took me bridal style and went to my room.

- Madame! – He said in a fake French accent, dropping me on the bed and I laughed at him.

- Do you want something to wear to sleep? You can borrow some Andrew's clothes. –

- I'll sleep in my boxer, if you don't mind. – He said grinning to me.

I slipped under my duvet, and watched him take off his clothes.

- You should teach me how get naked, in a sexy way! – He said making me laugh. God, I really liked him.

- Mhm, but I think you're good! – I smirked, patting the spot next to me in the bed. He lay next to me, and I leaned my head on his chest; I could hear his heartbeat now that the silent was all over us.

- I can't believe we're here. Together. – He leaned to kiss my lips.

I didn't know what to say, cos I'll be sounded so cheesy. He whispered me good night and I swear it was the best night of my all 23 years of life. God, I don't want to get up tomorrow. But Jack woke me up, kissing and sucking on my neck. I said his name, but it sounded more like a moan, causing him to laugh against my skin.

- Good morning, Jam. – He kissed me; his lips were already like drug to me.

I sat under the sheets with my legs crossed, but he pulled away all the sheets before sitting like me. And I noticed Jack's morning hood, laughing.

- What? – He said smiling.

- Oh nothing. – I answered, approaching him.

- What are you doing babe? – Jack asked seriously.

- Shhh, don't worry! –

I made him lay down on his back, and kissed him with all my lust and passion. I didn't want to have sex already, but, of course, I wanted to pleasure him.

He moaned when I pulled away from the kiss, and I smiled, trailing wet kisses down his chest, till his belly. I bit a little, before grab his boner between my hands, always across the boxer. He moaned, for the million times, and caressed my hair; I smiled up at him, and took off his boxer; he was really great in his lower zone!

I stroked real slow his dick with my right hand, causing him to gasp. Taking it in my hand, I licked the tip of his dick, slowly, driving him crazy. He bucked his hips to my mouth, putting his hands on my head and pushed, while I took his entire dick in my mouth, and Jack moaned like a crazy. I knew he liked it, and I sucked it harder.

- I'm c-c-coming – Jack muttered breathless, and I sucked more hard, letting him come in my mouth. I swallowed, and smiling, I cleaned my mouth with my hand, while Jack, trying to catch his breath, was looking at me excited.

- You're so… kinky! – He laughed at me.

- But you love it! – I stuck out my tongue, and Jack licked it, before kissing me.

- You have my taste on your tongue. – Jack said biting my lips. – And I taste good! –

- Mhm, who's kinky now? – I asked him, grinning.

- You're amazing Jamie. – He said, hugging me. – You're smart, hot, and sexy, you're everything. – He said. I smirked and kissed him.

- God, I wanna stay all the day like this, with you. – I admitted, blushing.

- Oh my god! – Jack said, too loud. – You blush! –

I pushed him, laughing.

- By the way this is unfair! – He whined. – I'm totally naked, and you not! –

I smiled, and took off all my clothes, immediately. I wasn't ashamed, I liked my body, and with the job that I had…

- I think I'm hard again! – Jack whispered in my ear, grinning.

- Do you want to take a shower with me? – I asked, amazed by his erection; he was hard again for sure. He didn't answer and dragged me to the bathroom, and after opening the water, he shoved me in; we had the hottest make out session; I was pressed against the shower's wall, and Jack's body was attached perfectly to mine.

I felt his fingers on my pierced nipple, while his erection was pressed against my leg, and then his hand went between my legs, causing me to moan. We pulled off from the kissing, and the both of us tried to catch our breaths.

His fingers started to go in and out of myself, and I felt my legs weak. Jack smiled at me, and kneeling in front of me, licked my pussy. Oh god, I was in heaven. I felt his hot breath and the warm tongue all over my clit, making me moan, scratching my nails on his shoulders. I felt my orgasm come, while he liked and fingered me. I couldn't stay up on my feet anymore. Jack hold my hand, and leaned his other hand on my hip. I felt my orgasm explode while he was still licking me. I was exhausted. And I was totally in lust with Jack.

He got up, smiling at me, and kissed for the million times.

- I'd love if every day starts like this. – Jack said, hugged me.

- Oh, believe me. I'd love it too.-

- Mhm it's time to get ready! – He said – Time for breakfast out and mhm I don't know, I just wanna spend all the day with you! –

I smiled getting off the shower; I grabbed my towel and then held one out to Jack.

We really spent all the day together, breakfast out, some shopping, lunch out, shopping again, until it was time for me to go to work.

- I really don't wanna go. – I whined when we arrived outside my house. Jack kissed me.

- I don't wanna let you go! – He said, and I bit my lips. Why I liked him so fucking much?

- I go to take my work bag and then I gotta go. – I said sadly.

- Well, so, this is a good bye I guess. – Jack said, leaning into a kiss. - Maybe, I'll see you later. – He smiled and went away.

- Jamie! There is someone for you! – Sheila, my co-worked, yelled to me, while I was mixing a drink. I smiled, I was really happy that Jack came to see me!

I went where Sheila said and there I found… Alex! He smiled when saw me; but I didn't want to talk to him.

- Jamie! – He looked at me from head to toes.

- What are you doing here Alex? – I said irritate.

- I just wanna talk to you, but you're avoiding me! –

- And you know why Alex, leave me alone! – I ran away from him, towards the second door of the club. I grabbed one cigarette that I had always in my pocket and lit it up.

- Jamie, please, hear me out? –

- Alex, shut up! – I yelled – I don't wanna hear you! –

- I broke out with Lisa for you. I wanna stay with you! – He screamed to me.

- If you really liked me, you didn't abuse me! – I yelled back.

- It was a mistake Jamie. I swear I love you. -  
>He was in front of me, and pressed me against the wall.<p>

- Alex, fuck off. – I said, trying to be calm. But he kissed me. It was in that moment that I saw Jack stand near the door with my co-worker Sheila, looking at us with their eyes opened eyes.

Why my life couldn't be easy for just one time?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey to everyone! I know it'd be so long from the last time I uploaded.  
>But now I'm back, and I hope you still want to read this fanfiction! :)<br>Hoping that it won't be so many errors too!**

- I'm gonna leave. - I said, not looking to anyone.  
>- Jamie, please stop. - Alex told me, hop less.<br>- No Alex! - I yelled at him. - And don't follow me, both of you, don' t follow me! - I almost cried.  
>I walked inside, passing Jack, who didn't say a word.<br>- I'm sorry. - I breathed, and got inside the club; I asked to my boss to go home early and he agreed, so I went back in the dressing room and got ready to leave.  
>I wanted be alone. And I wanted forget everything.<br>When I arrived at home, Jack' s car was in my driveway, and I couldn't say I wasn' t happy, but I was also afraid.  
>I turned off the engine and got off the car slowly. Jack was sitting on the first step of my home.<br>I took a deep breath and approached him, sitting next to him.  
>- Hey. - He said, smiling slightly. - Jamie, please, tell me what happened that night. I wanna know. - He said quietly.<br>And I told him everything, knowing that he would leave me, even if we weren't anything, he wouldn' t see me again, even if it wasn' t my fault.  
>I didn't realize I was crying until a few tears got wet my hands.<br>- I'm so sorry Jack, I didn' t tell you anything because it was all so perfect between us, and I don' t want you to ruin your friendship with Alex because of me. He was drank, I don't wanna him, I- I - but Jack cut me off.  
>- Be my girlfriend. - He spoke. And I was really shocked.<br>- Please, Jamie, be my girl. - He almost begged me.  
>- I thought you would have hate me and - but, once again, I was cut off by his lips on mine.<br>I smiled in the kiss, the sweetest kiss I've ever had in my life.  
>- I want you, Jamie. I want you to be mine! -<br>I threw my arms around his neck, causing him to hit the step with his back.  
>- Oh my god, I'm sorry! - I said, seeing the pain on his face, but he smiled soon after.<br>- Uhm well, - I said getting up, and extending him my hand, - wanna come inside? -  
>He nodded, grabbed my hand and stood up, always holding my hand.<br>- It' s only 10 at night! - I said looking at the clock.  
>- Mhh I was thinking, wanna go out to eat something? - He asked me, and I nodded.<br>- And this is a date, babe. - He added. I smiled, hugging him.  
>- I'm gonna chance, five minutes and I will back, I promise. You feel free to do whatever you want! - I said to him, going upstairs, in my room.<br>I was soon ready, I was fast enough!  
>When I got back to Jack, he was sitting on the couch, watching some random show on the TV.<br>- I'm ready! - I said, standing behind the couch. When he turned to me, his jaw dropped.  
>- You're fantastic. - He mumbled grabbing my hand. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.<br>I think it will be a great night!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! I'm so glad you still are here to read my fanfiction. Thank you very much!  
>Here we go with another chapter, and as always, I do not own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story.<strong>

- Every guy is looking at you. – Jack told me for the million times and I laughed.

- I'm not that beautiful, Jack. – I said, playing with his fingers.

- Yes, you are. – He stated, stopping in the middle of the street.

We had dinner in a little Italian restaurant not too far from my house, and now we were just walking around. And I was fine. I liked be with him, holding our hand, just walking without a destination.

- I can't believe you're my boyfriend now, you know. – I told him smiling. – You hated me. –

- I didn't hate you Jam. I told you, I was just jealous. – I laughed. - Sorry, but I like to hear you were jealous. – I grinned, and he hugged me. – No one was ever jealous of me. And this is a great feeling. -

- Can I sleep at yours tonight? – He gave me that puppy's eyes, and I couldn't say no. Well, I would not say no to him, I guess.

Slowly we went back to my place, and I gave Jack some of Andrew's fresh cloths just to sleep, even if he could sleep naked for me.

Then, I feel bad for Alex, again. I took my iPhone from my bag and texted him.

"I forgive you. I love you."

Everyone in their life make mistake, and I was the first, and Alex, from the first moment we met, was always there for me.

- Ehy – Jack came back from the bathroom, and lay next to me. I smiled and hugged him.

Soon after Alex texted me back, thanking me and promising it will never repeat again.

Now I could say it was all perfect.

That night, Jack and I talked about everything. Well, I told him everything about my life: the drugs, the cheating, and the abuse.

- I though I've never found someone who could love me, or at least promise to do it. –

- I – But I cut him off.

- Don't say you love me already Jack. I can tell you, you really like me, but you can't already love me. But you'll do. –

Jack smiled and kissed my neck, causing me to shiver. I loved the contact of his lips with my skin; I was so in lust with him, and I know it would be love.

We fell asleep watch some random tv show, and when I woke up, Jack was obviously lye next to me, snoring a little. He was such a cutie, and I let him sleep, and I went downstairs to make breakfast for us. When it was ready, I prepared a tray with all the needful for our meal. I supported the tray on the nightstand and was ready to wake Jack up.

- Ehy baby, breakfast is ready. – Jack grimaced, and slowly opened his eyes. I took back the tray, and he smiled when he saw me standing next to him.

- This is wrong. – He said, whit his sleepy voice, (that I found it so sexy!) – It should be me taking you breakfast in bed. –

I smiled. – It would have been so cliché! - I said back, and he sat on the bed, taking the tray from my hands. I sat down beside him and we started our breakfast.

- I should marry you! – He said with his mouth full of food, causing me to laugh and almost spill my orange juice everywhere.

We finished eat and Jack helped me to clean the bed and the dishes in the kitchen.

- What you wanna do today? – He asked me, placing his hands on my hips.

I looked outside the window. It was a typical autumn's day, gray sky and a lot of rain. I could say that it was also freezing outside, while in my home was really warm and comfortable.

- I say, we stay in here, make out, watch films, order something to eat, make out, take a hot bath, make out in the bath, lay naked on my bed, and around here. Do you like it? – I asked innocently.

- Sounds like a plan. – Jack said, grinning. – I love him. –

He started sucking on my neck, let me moan. He had this power to let me forget about everything, and the only thing I wanted in that moment was make love with him.

- I think we… we could have sex too. – He stopped himself from my neck.

- You mean, make love? -

I smiled to him, and kissed his lips with all my passion.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the delay ;)  
>I do not own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story.<p>Jack and I were sitting on my couch, in our "pajamas", watching some old disney movie, and I was enjoying it so much. We were almost lying, and I was between his arms. Sometimes we kissed. I was so confortable, it was almost like a normal thing be with him like this.<br>Jack' s iPhone buzzed, and I groaned.  
>- It' s Alex, I need to answer - He said to me, and I nodded. They talked some minutes about a meeting to discuss about the incoming tour. Yeah tour. He would be gone for almost a month around the Europe, almost on the other side of the world, seeing a lot of beautiful place, meet new people... well, I envy him so much! Maybe if it would be some other girl, she would be afraid of him cheating, but I was optimist, I don't think Jack would have ask me to be his girlfriend if he didn't like me so much. He could have all the girls on the planet I guess, but he wanted me. Me.<br>- I wanted to spend all the day with you, but I need to go meet the band. - He said apologizing, - but as soon as we finish I'll come back! - He said, kissing my nose.  
>I nodded smiling, leaving him to go to my room and get ready. I followed him with my gaze towards the stairs. Fuck, he was so sexy!<br>I grinned to myself, then I reached Jack in my room; I leaned against the wall and watched him; god, I seemed a creeper. - Do you enjoy the view? - Jack asked me, grinning like a fool.  
>- Oh, fuck yes. - I answered him. He came near and hugged me. I was falling for this guy so hard.<br>- I'll miss you. - I whispered in his ear.  
>- I can' t wait to get back to you. - Jack kissed my lips; a simple kiss, but it was so... beautiful.<br>- I' ll wait for you. - I smiled at him.  
>. I'll be back as soon as the meeting is finish. - Jack kissed my lips again, and then my nose.<br>- Go now, otherwise I don't let you never go away. - I confessed.  
>He smiled and reached the door, smiled once again at me, before he left.<br>I was so happy and I couldn't wait for Andrew to come back home to tell him everything. And I decided to call him. After 3 rings, he picked up.  
>- Jam, baby! What's up? - He said happily. - I'm almost home! -<br>- Ohhh good! - I replied, - I wanted to tell you something, but I'll wait for you to come back home! -  
>- Yeah, 10 minutes, hold on! - Andrew laughed.<br>- Yay! - I said before hung up the phone. I was still in my pajamas and waited for Andrew on the coach. Some minutes later, the door opened and Andrew came in with his suitcase. I ran towards him, litteraly jumping on him.  
>- Ahhhh Anddd! - I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.<br>- I have to stay away for a while to have this welcome back babe. - Andrew said smiling.  
>I laughed and jumped off him, helping him with the suitcase; he took it in his room and then he came back to me.<br>- So, tell me everything! - He said, patting the spot beside him on the couch, and I sat there, crossing my legs.  
>- I have a boyfriend! - I said, happily. But I noticed his look.<br>- Oh, well, finally. - Andrew said, quiet. - He's Jack, isn't he? -  
>I nodded. I was really disappointed at this moment. I hoped in a better reaction.<br>- I thought... I thounght you' d be happy for me. -  
>- I am. -<br>- No, you' re not. - I stood up, placing myself in front of him.  
>- You should be happy that I finally found someone who 's trying to love me, and not just as a friend like you, or. -<br>But at this point he cut me off.  
>- What, Jamie, what? - He yelled at me, leaving me with my mouth open. - I was always here for you, I was always the one who was there when you were alone, the one who conforted you when someone used you just to have sex and left you. - He yelled in my face. - Have you ever wonder why? Uhh? -<br>Oh my fucking god, it couldn't happen to me.  
>- No, Andrew, please, don' t ... -<br>- Don' t tell you that I' ve always loved you? This? - He said angrily to me. - But you were too busy to fuck every guys, even me. I made love with you, I didn' t want to fuck you like everyone does with you. -  
>I was speachless, furious. Why he didn't told me it. I' ve always wonder why he was so good to me. But I didn' t think he was in love with me.<br>- I ... I don' t know what to say. - I said, leaving the tears sliding on my cheeks.  
>- Don' t say anything. It's better. - He stood up from the coach and ran into his room.<br>Really, my best friend was madly in love with him? But... he knew I was falling in love for Jack, why he didn' t tell be before?  
>I heard him slam the door and then loud music. And I was driving myself crazy thinking about the mess I' ve just made. <p>


	24. Chapter 24

Here we go with another chapter :) hope you like that.  
>Thanks to everyone who read and comment :)<br>I do not own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story.

Everything seemed so clich . I find a boy who asks me to be his girlfriend and then my best friend tell me he loves me. Wow.  
>I didn't know what to do in that moment, I dind't know what I would do with Andrew, I didn' t know if I could tell Jack about this, without be afraid of his reaction. I didn't know anything.<br>I went to my room and took a shower, then I got ready and decided to go to the mall for some shopping. And I texted Jack to tell him I was going there and don' t go to my home.  
>It was raining a lot and I took my car, driving to the mall, listening to an old Blink 182 's cd, trying to relax myself.<br>I went in every shop, and bought some stuff, including a new collar and some new toys for my dog.  
>While I was looking at some lingerie at Victoria's secret, my iPhone started to ring, and it was Jack. I chuckled, answered the phone.<br>- Ehy Jam, why are you laughing? - He asked me.  
>- Nothing, - I smiled, - I'm in a shop and - But he cut me off.<br>- Sexy shop? - I knew he was smirking.  
>- Not really, Victoria's Secret. -<br>- Oh gosh, - he breathed. - babe, wait for me, I'm coming right now. - But there was double entendre in this sentence for me and I laughed.  
>- Jam, oh my god, you' re worse than me! - He chuckled. - Anyway, I'll join you, I'll be there in 10, meet me at Starbucks, please? -<br>Why I was so happy? - Yeah Jack! See you soon! -  
>- Yay! And exit from that shop, we' ll return later! - He laughed hanging up the phone.<br>God, I really liked him, and I was forgetting about the " Andrew's situation", deciding to tell Jack the truth. This time I wanted a real relationship, so I was determined to be honest in any situation.  
>I went to Starbucks to wait for Jack and ordered my Caramel Macchiato, and after a while Jack was here. I looked at him while he entered the coffee shop and, after a wave with his hand towards me, went to the couter to order. Had I already tell he was so damn sexy?<br>He reached me at the table, and kissed my lips; I guess I was blushing.  
>- Hey cutie. - He said, smiling at me.<br>- Hey sexy! - I grinned, and Jack laughed.  
>- YOU are the sexy between us. - He said back.<br>- Trust me, no. - I replied, biting my lips.  
>- So, how was the meeting?- I asked, sipping my coffee.<br>- It was good; we'll leave in one month for one month aroud the States, - he said, - and... and I really hope you' ll come to some of our shows. -  
>I smiled, nodding. - I' ll be glad to come Jack! -<br>He smiled. - How was your morning? -  
>Uhh. It was the time to tell him. Well, there wasn' t such a big deal to tell him that Andrew was in love with me, but he was my boyfriend, I should tell him these things?<br>- Uh well, Andrew came back home soon after you left, I told him about us, he yelled at me he is in love with me since... well I don't know since when, but he is. - I said, looking at the floor.  
>- Uh? Really? - He said simply, and I nodded.<br>- And right now I don' t know what to do with him, even because I'm obviusly in love with you. -  
>Then I was shocked. I said the last sentence without even think what I was about to say. But then, I thought about that drunk night, I've already tell him I was in love with him. The only difference was I was sober now.<br>- Wow, - Jack said, - it' s... it feels so good hear you' re in love with me. - He continued, taking my hand, and he kissed it. Then, I intertwined our fingers and kissed his lips.  
>We stood up and left Starbucks, hand in hand, smiling. He didn't tell me anything about Andrew.<br>We were walking around the mall, and I asked him what I should do with Andrew.  
>- Did you tell him you are, well yes, you are in love with me? - I nodded, smiling.<br>- Well, I guess you did your part. Now he needs to figure out that you' re mine. - 


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter it' s all about sex in this chapter, hope you don't mind it, and I warn you, it's a little bit too graphic.  
>Then, I'm writing a new fanfiction, so if you wanna read it, it's called Anything less than "I Love you" is lying.<br>Thanks to everyone.  
>I don't own All Time Low or any other name, brand, I use in this story.<p>- Do you work tonight? - Jack asked me, reaching my car.<br>- No! I have two days off! - I told him, grinning.  
>- Mmm. - He said, gently kissing my neck. - I have a plan. - Jack said, sitting in the driver's seat.<br>- Ehm ehm, excuse me, where is your car? -  
>- Alex drove me here babe, my car is already at my place. - He explained me. - Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me? - Jack asked me, giving me the puppy' s eyes.<br>- Of course! - I had also some clothes I've just bought, so it was all right.  
>- Good, so you can show me all the underwear we bought! -<br>I laughed and jumped in the passeger's seat; Jack drove about 20 minutes untill we arrived at his place.  
>_<p>

We were just kissing, simple kisses, our lips pressed together, when Jack made me sit into his laps. I bit my lip and kissed him again.  
>I was straddling him, leaning into him. I could feel his erection through ours clothes, and I was rubbing myself on it.<br>- Oh gosh. - Jack murmured,  
>- Are you liking it? - I said smirking.<br>- Don' t you feel it? - He almost whispered.  
>I continued to rub on his erection, until he stopped me. I smiled, and Jack took off my shirts; I stood up and took off my jeans and shoes, then I kneeled between his legs.<br>"Uhhh" Escaped from his mouth when I put my hands on his zip/boner.  
>I opened the button of his skinny jeans and he raised his pelvis to let me take them off. He was really exited, and well damn, me too!<br>I rubbed his dick through the boxer before take it off too. When I took his dick in my hand I felt his body shake.  
>- I' m so fucking hard. - He said already breathless and I smiled, continuing to give him an handjob. I raised myself, always taking his dick in my hand, and kissed Jack on the lips. He pushed his tongue in my mouth making me moan.<br>Then I got on my knees again, and licked the tip of his dick, sucking on it, then taking it all in my muth, until he stopped me, because he didn' t want already to cum. I laughed at him, his face was red and he was panting.  
>Then Jack stood up, dragged me on the couch; we started making out again, and soon after have moved my thong, he fingered me, and I was his heaven, I loved his fingers! I bit his bottom lips and he smiled. Gosh, I was so horny.<br>- i love you, Jack. - I said, but it sounded more like a moan; he grinned. - I love you too babe.- He said, going down on me; he licked my pussy and sucked on my clit. I twisted my fingers in his hair, and Jack added two finger inside of me; I removed my bra and he smiled, stopped to finger me.  
>- Let's go in my room babe. - He whispered in my ear before lick my lobe, then he took my by the hand and as soon as we reached his room,Jack almost slammed me against the door and kissed me.<br>I removed my thong too, and he took me by the hips and pushed me on the bed; we made out again and again and I was on top of him.  
>- I'm so horny and hard Jam. - He said, squeezing my tits; I grinned. - Then, we're going fuck so hard- I said, tring to sound sexy.<br>Taking his cock with one hand and rubbing my clit with the other, he slammed himself inside of me, and it felt so good; I was riding him while we were moaning like crazy; sometimes he squeezed my boobs, playing with my pierced nipple.  
>I don' t know how we had sex, but we waere exhausted, sweaty and I had three orgasms; Jack tried to concentrate and resist as much as he could, but after my third orgasm, he cum as well.<br>- I love you Jack. - I said again; it was like I wanted him to believe me everytime I told him it, and I was sunned that after almost 5 years, I was really in love with someone who cared about me.  
>Jack gave me a sweet kiss, and hugged me, whispering in my ear an - I love you too. -<br>- Mmm, - I said, - I'm hungry now! - I laughed getting up, taking one of his t-shirt. I wore it and nothing more, it covered my ass so it was ok, and went to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.  
>- It turns me on knowing that you are naked under this shirt of mine. - Jack said hugging me from behind, and I smiled.<br>I was so happy to have found someone like him. 


End file.
